Venting
by SilveryMoonXoXO
Summary: This was once a one-shot, but has turned into a story that will be filled with a little romance, excitement, and adventure. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little one-shot to add a little more Chlerek in our lives._

_**Venting**_

He is the most amazing guy in the world. He is also the most logical guy in the world. But he TOTALLY doesn't understand the concept of venting! I just had one of the most frustrating days, and he just happened to be in the room when I got home. So instead of venting to Tori like I normally would have done, I turned to him. Maybe this was a mistake, I don't know…

"Derek! Quit looking at me like that!" I yelled. My voice rose higher than I was aware it could...

"Like what? Chloe I'm just sitting here!" Derek's deep voice rumbled.

"Like what?" I yelled, completely dumbfounded that he didn't know EXACTLY how he was looking at me!

"DEREK! Quit looking at me like you want to be anywhere else but here!" I threw my hands up in the air and turned my back on him.

Why couldn't he understand and just listen! Whenever I had a nightmare or some other problem, he was there! He understood and helped! But today! When I just needed someone to vent to, he looks scared! And I mean scared! Like Derek could ever be scared…ughh!

"Chloe…please calm down and just…" He began, andI turned back towards him…

"Calm down? Seriously?" my voice lowered menacingly.

He automatically began to back up... "I just mean that…you're acting like…everyone has bad days Chloe, and spilling your coffee on your white shirt and getting a speeding ticket…that's really not all that bad…" He stopped speaking and hung his head in his hands. "I am so digging my own grave aren't I?" He mumbled and looked back up at me.

I stood there starring at him for a moment before I answered, "Yes. You are."

"Well, at least you can raise me from it, right?" he attempted to joke but immediately knew that wasn't a good tactic either. "Not funny huh?" He asked but when all he got was a stern look, he answered his own question. "Nope, not funny…"

"Derek all I asked was for you to listen. You've been able to do it before, why not now?" I was becoming even more frustrated than I was this entire horrible day.

"Chloe, I'm trying, but I don't see your logic! You just came home and started ranting and raving and I'm supposed to do what? Just sit here?" He questioned.

"This is called venting Derek! There is no use for logic here! I don't want your advice and I don't want your pity! I just want you to hug me and tell me that everything is okay!" I tossed my head back and covered my face with my hands.

Great. Now the tears kick in. What was wrong with me and why was I making such a big deal about something so stupid? I should have just called Tori like we always do when we have crappy days and need to vent. Maybe it was a girl thing and guys just couldn't understand…

"Chloe…" Derek was suddenly standing right in front of me. He pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his large hands.

"I'm sorry." He rumbled, "Can we start over?" His bright green eyes were staring into mine.

I nodded, not sure if I could choke out any words. I was still frustrated, but it quickly melted away when Derek smiled his wonderful smile that's reserved just for me.

"Tell me about your day." He asked as he led me over to the couch and pulled me down beside him, his arms wrapping securely around me. I melted into his touch and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head tucked against his chest.

I let out a small laugh as he reached up and wiped away my tears.

"Your day?" He asked again.

I tilted my head up to look into his eyes. "It just got a whole lot better." I smiled. A grin spread across Derek's face as he leaned down a pressed his lips against mine.


	2. Authors Note

**Venting**

**Authors Note: **_So I have received a few messages asking me to make this one-shot into a story….and I think I am going to do just that. I have recently become a god-mother, and that experience has brought a little inspiration my way, so I was wondering, if I were to make Venting into a story, would anyone object to another Chloe becoming pregnant story? I promise it will have romance, flair and who knows…maybe a little adventure =)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so something I should make known, everything will make sense in time, but for now know this, they defeated the Edison Group almost 4 years ago (when the Reckoning took place) and were living safe and sound and off the radar for three years, Chloe is now 19, Derek is 20, but something has happened (in time, you will know) and they are on the run yet again, but have only been for about 4 weeks (which is where we are now…)_

_**Venting**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Oh geese not again…" I moaned as I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it in time before the contents of my stomach were spilling out into the toilet.

"Chloe?" Aunt Lauren knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you alright?" she asked.

I sat back on my butt, and leaned up against the wall. "I'll be out in a minute." I called back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Why was this happening? I didn't have time for this! I couldn't keep getting sick like this! Not while we were on the run again! Out of frustration I kicked my foot forward against the toilet. Which, surprise, surprise did absolutely nothing to curb my anger.

"Chloe!" Tori banged on the bathroom door, making the entire frame rattle. "I need to pee! Get a move on!"

I rolled my eyes, and wobbled to my feet. "Sure Tori, I feel fine, thanks." I grumbled as I walked past her.

"Someone is spending too much time with wolf boy, and is picking up on his bad mood swings." Tori shot back as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

We were staying in a motel just off one of the highways to well, nowhere. The boys were in one room, the girls in the other. Kit walked into the girls' room through the adjoining door, carrying a pile of pizza boxes with a smaller box on top. Most likely carrying Simon's salad.

"Pizza again?" Tori mumbled when she came out of the bathroom to join us. Derek and Simon followed Kit into the room and Derek shut the adjoining door behind him. Kit set the pizza on the little table and Aunt Lauren pulled out some bottles of water for everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Like crap." I mumbled, leaning my head back against his chest.

His hand rose up and cupped my cheek and then pressed against my forehead. "I don't think you have a fever…" He rumbled, "Maybe some more rest will help…"

When Kit opened the box of pizza the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my stomach clench and I shoved myself out of Derek's arms and ran back to the bathroom.

What on earth is wrong with me? So many ideas were spinning through my mind…food poisoning? But we've all been eating the same things, everyone else would be sick too…is it the flu? Is there some other stomach bug going around in the world right now that I just happened to catch? Even though I haven't had any contact with people really other than my family….I sighed and leaned back against the wall…no…it couldn't be…could it?

I did a mental tally, it's been 4 weeks, and 3 days since we have been on the run, yet again…and four weeks ago…Derek and I….oh god…when was my period supposed to be? "What's today?" I muttered out loud and I began looking around me and remembered my phone was in the other room…I need a calendar…

When I walked back out into the other room, everyone had their eyes on me. Derek and Aunt Lauren looked absolutely worried while Tori was a little cautious, like I was going to throw up all over her or something…Kit and Simon just looked concerned.

"Chloe baby, maybe it's time we either get you to a doctor, or we get some medicine in you. Are you willing to take some medicine now?" Aunt Lauren asked.

I had been putting off the taking medicine thing, hoping that it was just a little stomach bug that would go away on its own, but that obviously wasn't happening…"Yeah, I'll try something to soothe my stomach…Just no doctor okay?" Even though Aunt Lauren was a doctor, she didn't have all the right tools to treat me here, and we couldn't exactly risk a trip to the doctor, what with my face plastered all over the news again…

"I'm going to be running down to the corner store for some toothpaste and stuff, is there anything you want?" Simon asked.

At that moment in time, I thought I just might throw up again, but it wasn't because of my nausea. It was because, at that precise moment, I was looking at the calendar on my phone. My period… was supposed to have been two weeks ago….

"Chloe?" Derek asked as he came and stood beside me. I quickly shut my phone and shoved it into my pocket. "Yeah-h?" I stuttered.

Derek raised an eyebrow, surprised. I hadn't stuttered for almost three years now… I cleared my throat. "Yeah?" I asked again.

"Do you want anything from the store?" Simon asked again. I nodded. How to do this…

"Yeah, but is it okay if I go with you? I could use some fresh air…maybe it will help my stomach a little…" I mumbled the last part, part of me knew they would say no, but part of me was also hoping beyond my wildest dreams, that they would say yes.

"Chloe, Hun, that's not really a good idea right now…" Aunt Lauren began to protest but Kit stepped in, "Actually, I think it will be okay this time, we're in a really remote place, I doubt anyone will recognize you, just wear this." He reached over and grabbed a black hoodie off one of the chairs and tossed it to me. "It's cold out, so no one should think twice, just keep the hood up."

I nodded and pulled the hoodie over my head. I tied my blonde hair back in a pony tail and pulled the hood up.

"Alright let's go then." Simon smiled. Derek gave me a quick kiss. "Be careful."

When Simon and I got into the store, he went one way and I went the other. I had to do this, and fast, before Simon got back. I searched the shelves and found just what I was looking for. A pregnancy test. To further hide my purchase I grabbed a bottle of Tums, hoping that those would at least settle my stomach some.

"Hey Chloe you found what you want?" Simon called. He was an aisle over from me.

"Uh yeah-h but can you grab me some sprite and maybe some crackers? I'll meet you up front." I called back, and he responded with a "Sure, no problem."

I rushed up to the counter and set the pregnancy test, and Tums down.

"This it?" The cashier asked. She had bleached blonde hair that was naturally brown because you could see her roots. She was smacking on gum and her nails were long and painted a bright hot pink.

"Yeah-h." I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and rang up my purchases and put them in a little brown bag for me. Just in time too. Simon sauntered up to the counter, carrying a bottle of sprite, a box of crackers, toothpaste, deodorant, and a package of plain white socks.

"Socks?" I asked, and he shrugged letting out a small laugh, "They keep going missing…"

We waited as the cashier tallied up the purchases. She kept eyeing Simon and me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking, I was just glad she only giggled a few times, rather than speak...She gave me a knowing smile as Simon and I exited the store, thank god Simon didn't see that…I found myself thinking.

"She was weird. Did you see how she kept laughing?" Simon looked back over his shoulder towards the store. We were only a block from the motel, and I could see its lights right up ahead.

"Yeah…weird…" I agreed, although I knew exactly what she was laughing at…but it wasn't like I was going to tell him…


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay so something I should make known, everything will make sense in time, but for now know this, they defeated the Edison Group almost 4 years ago (when the Reckoning took place) and were living safe and sound and off the radar for three years, Chloe is now 19, Derek is 20, but something has happened (in time, you will know) and they are on the run yet again, but have only been for about 4 weeks (which is where we are now…)_

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Three_**

I stood there, starring at the little white stick in my hands. Right there, in the result window, were two little pink lines…it can't be…I set the stick down and picked up the box. Two pink lines equals pregnant…my heart began to race and I immediately felt like I was going to throw up again.

I leaned over the sink, my head in my hands. How could this have happened? Well…I know HOW it happened…but now? Seriously? This was only the worst timing EVER for a baby!

"Chloe!" Tori knocked on the door. "We're supposed to be out at the car in ten minutes! Hurry up! There are others who need the bathroom too!"

"Just a minute!" I called back and stuffed the stick back in the box and shoved it into the trashcan. I wadded up some toilet paper and threw it over the box to help cover it up. Hopefully no one will notice…

I took a deep breath, hoping to steady my nerves, and opened the door.

"Finally!" Tori grumbled as she pushed past me with her makeup bag and tooth brush in hand, shutting the door behind her.

"Chloe Hun, how are you feeling?" Aunt Lauren asked. I gave a small smile. "I'm okay."

Aunt Lauren smiled and patted my shoulder, "Good."

"Anything you want me to take to the car?" Derek asked as he walked into the room. I sat down on the bed and watched as Aunt Lauren pointed out the bags ready to go and he loaded them up in his arms and carried them out the door. He turned and gave me one of his rare smiles as he exited the hotel room.

How was I going to tell him? How would he react? Would he be happy? Excited? Or…angry? I shook my head, I can't think about this right now. I'd tell him…soon…

Tori walked out of the bathroom and shoved her bathroom essentials into her bag.

"Tori do you have everything?" Aunt Lauren asked her. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "Yes." She replied as she shut the hotel room door behind her.

Something was gnawing at my conscience, "I think I left something in the bathroom…" I mumbled as Aunt Lauren was headed to the door. "Alright, well we'll meet you down stairs at the car okay?" She asked and I nodded.

My heart jumped into my throat when I peeked into the bathroom. The pregnancy test box was sitting on the bathroom counter…Tori found it…what did she go searching in the trash? I grumbled to myself...great...

I took a deep breath…she didn't say anything…maybe she doesn't know it was positive…it doesn't look like she looked at the actual test…I shoved the box back in the trash, and didn't look back as I exited the hotel room.

* * *

"Anyone hungry?" Kit asked from the driver's seat. I could hear Derek's stomach rumble from the mere mention of food. I sat up and brushed my hair back from my face.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked from beside me, wrapping his arm securely around me. "Hmmm…better…" I mumbled as I tucked my head against his chest.

"Are we stopping soon?" Tori grumbled from the seat in front of us.

"I thought we'd stop at the next exit. Is that okay?" Kit asked.

"Yeah whatever…" Tori grumbled.

"What's your problem Tori?" Simon snapped. "You were fine earlier, well as fine as you can be…but ever since you got in the car you've been a total pain."

"Oh shut UP!" Tori hissed.

"Point made!" Simon laughed.

"You two stop it please." Aunt Lauren spoke up from her seat up by Kit.

When Tori and Simon found out that they were brother and sister, things were rough at first, but before we knew it, they were actually getting along, well as a brother and sister normally do. A few arguments here, a couple sarcastic comments there…but they had been doing a lot better, until today apparently…and I couldn't help but wonder if Tori's foul mood was because of me…and what she found…but why isn't she taking it out on me, if that is the problem?

"Alright, everyone out!" Kit declared as he pulled into a parking spot at I Hop.

* * *

I starred at the menu…chocolate chip pancakes…sounded AH-MAY-ZING! My mouth was watering as I looked over my choices…I really wanted those pancakes…but the sausage and biscuits looked really good too…I didn't even bother flipping away from the breakfast section…breakfast was what I was craving, even though it was clearly lunch time…

"Chloe do you know what you want?" Aunt Lauren asked. The waiter was waiting for my response, notepad and pen in hand.

"Can I get the chocolate chip pancakes…and uh a… uh…side of sausage and-d biscuits?" I smiled sheepishly. Everyone at the table looked at me funny.

"You have definitely been spending too much time with Derek." Tori replied, a weird look on her face that I couldn't quite place.

"What? I'm hungry…" I mumbled. "I've been sick all week, remember?" I added as an afterthought.

Beside me, I could practically hear Derek's mind trying to figure out what was going on. He had this look on his face, that to people who didn't know him well, it appeared as if he were frustrated or upset, but really, the wheels in his mind were turning.

"What are you getting?" I asked him, attempting to pull him from his thoughts.

"A T-bone steak and eggs, with a side of pancakes…" He rumbled softly beside me. I smiled…he was eating his usual amount…

"Your orders should be out soon." The waiter said when he finished taking all of our orders, and walked back off towards the kitchen.

"So, Dad, how far until we reach your contacts in Georgia?" Simon asked.

"Well, if we keep on our time schedule, drive until about nine, stop at a hotel again tonight, we should reach them by tomorrow night, if we're up bright and early tomorrow morning, that is…" Kit replied.

"So who are these contacts exactly?" Tori asked.

"Well, Candice was the one who contacted me when she heard about the Cabal's search for all of the experiments from Project Genesis and Phoenix who had escaped, meaning you four, plus however many are still out there…" Kit sighed, "So when we reach her location, she'll fill us in on what she has discovered, and we'll go from there…"

Our food arrived and we all smiled and thanked our waiter, digging into our food.

I took a bite, swallowed and asked Kit the question I've been wondering for some time. "Why did the Cabal choose now to find us?"

Tori, Simon and Derek all turned their eyes on Kit. Aunt Lauren was looking at him as well, but I could tell she already knew the answer to the question.

"We believe that when we destroyed the Edison Group's lab, we set them back quite a bit, like I had originally told you guys. I knew that one day the Cabal would sort through everything and begin to rebuild, and I knew that one day, they would want you all back, and that breathing room I talked about? Well the time is up. Plain and simple." Kit shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Any idea if Candice has a plan to take them down?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I hope this is going to go a little smoother than last time…I would really like to get back to my life." Tori muttered.

Aunt Lauren, who was sitting beside Tori, put her arm around Tori's shoulders and gave her a little hug. "Hopefully everything will run smoother now that we have a head start, and we're all together. " She smiled comfortingly at us all.

Kit and Aunt Lauren exchanged a look and both turned back to their food. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Derek and I glanced at each other, both wondering what that look had been about. Was there something they weren't telling us? I was going to press the subject, but our waiter had returned with our check.

I looked at my plate...I had finished every bite...how did that happen? I thought

Derek looked at me quizzically, and he let out a small grunt of a laugh, shaking his head.

"Where did you put it all?" Simon laughed as he noticed that my plates were empty. I just shrugged. "I honestly have no idea..."

* * *

That night, we hit another crappy motel, and the next morning we were up around four a.m. on the road...again. The worst thing about being on the run is being up before the sun. We had been on the road for a good four hours before Tori announced she had to pee.

"Dad. Please stop soon…" Tori mumbled. Kit sighed. "Tori, I told you to use the bathroom before we left! We're out in the middle of nowhere!"

Tori grumbled, "I didn't have to go then!"

"What are you five now?" Simon groaned in his seat, and Tori rolled her eyes.

I yawned and buried myself against Derek's side. I just wanted to sleep.

"Dad come on! There has to be a toilet somewhere!" Tori continued her complaints, and began dancing around in her seat.

"Geese Tori, can't you hold it?" Simon retorted.

"Simon I swear, one more word, and I am going to hex you." Tori hissed.

"Both of you shut up!" I grumbled and kicked my foot forward against Tori's seat. She turned around and glared at me, "Did you just kick my seat?"

Derek absentmindedly pulled me a little tighter towards him.

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?" I taunted. Now I was getting angry. I was exhausted, I was hungry and grouchy, not to mention my boobs hurt and I had a pounding head ache. All I wanted was for them to shut up so I could try and sleep.

Tori glared, "Do you really want me to tell everyone in this car what I know?" she whispered, but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, I could tell by the look that crossed her face.

"Tori…please…" I begged quietly.

"I…I didn't mean that Chloe…I won't tell." She whispered.

I nodded. She was just mad and grouchy, just like the rest of us.

"Tell what?" Derek asked from beside me. I should have known that even though Tori and I had that whole conversation as quietly as possible, Derek would hear it. His dang wolf senses… I shook my head. "It's nothing-g…" I stuttered. Derek's eyebrow disappeared under his dark shaggy hair. "Nothing?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Don't worry about it right now okay?" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

Why was I stalling with telling him? Because, I was scared how he would react. I was scared about how everyone was going to react. Hell, I didn't even fully know what my feelings about the situation were… Especially with the Cabal trying to round all of us up…all they needed was to find out that their prize necromancer and werewolf had created life…what life would this baby have if we were all caught? Or a better question…what life would this poor baby NOT have?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Venting**_

_Chapter Four_

In his own way, Derek was giving me the cold shoulder. Even though I had told him not to worry about it, he was clearly worrying about the whispered conversation between Tori and I in the car. It wasn't like he was ignoring me, because he was still standing beside me, his hand wrapped around mine, it was just a vibe I was getting from him. He was clearly upset that I hadn't confided in him, even though he had no idea what was going on.

I would confide in him. I know that he needs to know, and he should know before anyone else…it wasn't necessarily my fault Tori found the test…but even so, she doesn't know that it was a positive test. I shook myself mentally. There were no excuses. I had to tell Derek. Soon. Like now…

But now would be impossible seeing as we were finally at Candice's home. We were split up and directed to our rooms. Tori and I were staying in one room together, Simon and Derek in another, and a floor up from us, Candice said, were Harper and Charlotte and Oliver and Micah, who we would meet tonight.

I tossed my bag down on my bed. Tori was already unpacking. A voice in the back of my mind, that sounded a lot like Derek surprisingly, told me not to completely unpack…just in case. So instead of unpacking my duffle, I shoved it under my bed, out of sight. Again…just in case.

"Ready for dinner?" Simon asked, as he stuck his head into our room. Tori set her pile of folded clothes down on the bed and shrugged "Sure."

I nodded and followed her out into the hall were Derek and Simon were waiting. Now was the moment. I had to tell him.

"Hey, uh ya'll go ahead…I need to talk to Derek." I mumbled. Tori's eyes widened a bit but she bit her lip and nodded, she grabbed Simon by the arm and dragged him down the stairs behind her.

"What's going on?" Simon asked

"Who cares?" Tori retorted. I heard Simon speaking, but I couldn't quite make out the words…

When I turned to look at Derek, he looked curious, yet nervous at the same time. His nervousness just made mine worse. My stomach felt all jittery and I was beginning to feel nauseas again…

"Oh no…not now…" I groaned, my hand flying to cover my mouth as I bolted for the bathroom. Derek was right on my heels, and as I kneeled in front of the toilet, his left hand grabbed my hair, pulling it from my face, his right hand rubbing circles on my back.

When my stomach was empty I sat back against the wall. Derek was still looking at me worriedly, but he grabbed a washcloth from the counter and wetted it, and pressed it against my forehead.

"Better now?" He asked softly.

I nodded. The nausea was gone, but my stomach still felt jittery…but that was because of my nervousness.

"Derek…there's something you need to know…I-I…I'm not sick-k…" I took a deep breath. God. I felt like I was fifteen again.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, looking at me quizzically.

"I mean that I…I'm…"

"Hey…Whoa…sorry!" A little girl peeked her head into the bathroom, and when she saw us sitting on the floor, I guess she decided to back track.

Derek turned to see where she went, sticking his head out of the doorway to look down the hall.

"Did you need in here?" He called to her. I could hear her just down the hall as she called back, "Yeah…but I can use the downstairs bathroom… no big deal."

Derek stood to his feet, "It's okay, were not using the bathroom…" He turned to look at me to make sure I was okay, and I nodded. I didn't have to tell Derek about me being pregnant in the bathroom…Honestly, this wasn't really how I had pictured telling him anyways…

Derek helped me to my feet as the little girl came back down the hall towards us.

"Sorry…you must be two of the new people?" She asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Charlotte." I tried my best to smile at her, but I'm sure my breath stunk so I just kind of grinned. Charlotte was cute. She looked to be about eleven or twelve. She had short red hair that curled just under her ears. She had freckles and navy blue eyes. But I couldn't get past her apparent age. She was so young…younger than we were when everything began…I absentmindedly placed my hand on my stomach.

Derek spoke up for us, thank goodness. "I'm Derek and this is Chloe." He said, motioning to me.

"Nice to meet you." Charlotte replied with a smile. Derek took my hand in his and we moved out of the bathroom to let her in. She shut the door behind her.

I walked back to my room, Derek following behind me. I went for my bag under my bed and pulled out one of those on the go toothbrushes. Those things were life savers when you were throwing up as much as I had been these last couple days…

"You didn't unpack?" Derek asked from behind me and I jumped. I had forgotten that he was there. Gosh.

Derek chuckled and came and sat down on my bed, next to my bag. "I didn't unpack either…you know…just in case." He smiled sheepishly. We thought too much alike sometimes…

I threw away the toothbrush in the trash can behind me and turned back to Derek.

"I have to tell you something." I sighed.

"Chloe, what's going on? All that whispering in the car with Tori…and what did you mean you weren't sick? You've been throwing up and…" His voice trailed off as recognition flitted across his face.

"Derek…I'm not sick. I'm…pregnant." I whispered.

Derek starred at me for a moment, completely shocked. Who knew I could actually catch him off guard?

"How…" He mumbled but then shook his head. "Chloe…really?" He asked as he stood to his feet.

I sighed yet again, "Yeah. Really." I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath, ready for whatever reaction…but before I knew what was happening, his arms were around me and he was pulling me tightly against his chest.

"Wait…" he whispered pulling away just slightly. "I want to see something…" he smiled as he got down on his knees. Now I was staring at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Derek…what on…" I began but he cut me off with a quick look and pressed his ear against my stomach. Oh. I get it.

I watched as a smile flitted across his face. His eyes were shining and he had a grin from ear to ear as he stood back up, pulling me back to him.

"I can hear the heart beat." He whispered, holding me to him.

After a few minutes we pulled away, and he led me to the bed and sat down, wrapping his arms around me.

"Chloe, please don't take this the wrong way okay?" he asked after a minute. I nodded. I knew what conversation was coming. I had already thought of it all. How to tell Aunt Lauren and everyone else, the situation we were currently in…and what kind of life our baby would live…all of these things needed to be figured out, and fast.

"Chloe, we need to figure out how we're going to handle this…everything…with the Cabal after us, and you being pregnant…"Derek trailed off.

"I know Derek." I whispered. I tilted my head to look at him. He was starring off into the distance. "We need to tell the others first. They need to know. Me being pregnant, it causes problems…they deserve to know." I sighed, and he finally looked down into my eyes.

"I wouldn't say problems…Chloe I want this baby more than you can imagine, but…" he shook his head. He didn't have to say it. I knew what he was thinking. "Its bad timing." I laughed. "Really bad timing for a baby." He smiled, "Yeah, bad timing. But it's OUR baby."

I smiled back at him. He was right. Even though this baby had crappy timing, it was OUR baby. It was part me, and part Derek. And that was something special.

"How do we tell them?" he asked, then his eyes widened. "Oh…Lauren…she was just beginning to like me…" he sighed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Honestly, I don't care how we tell them, as long as they know. And soon…Derek, should we tell them tonight?" I asked. "Maybe after dinner since well… we're kind of missing that, aren't we?" I asked, and as soon as I mentioned food, my stomach growled. This baby was definitely part Derek. He chuckled, "Let's go eat, and then we'll tell them."

Derek wrapped his hand around my small one as he led me down the stairs toward the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Sooo these last few chapters have just come REALLY easy for me for some reason, I guess you can say my muse is definitely nearby huh? Which is good for all my AMAZING readers and reviewers, because that means you get two chapters in one night! yay! thanks again guys for being sooo amazing with your constant reviews, its an awesome feeling to get on here and to read the comments! it too helps to inspire me! thanks again, and I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter! _

_**Venting**_

**_Chapter Five_**

Everyone was sitting around a big circular table, all laughing and talking. It was a nice sight when Derek and I walked into the kitchen. It almost felt like a sign. Like things might turn out alright you know? It was just that feeling…like maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.

Aunt Lauren smiled up at us, "There you two are."

"Chloe, Derek, there are plates for you over there on the counter, just help yourselves!" Candice said. She had a glass of red wine in her hand, and I noticed that Aunt Lauren and Kit did as well.

"Sit down, I'll grab the food." Derek whispered in my ear. I nodded and took a seat next to Simon.

"What took you two so long?" Simon asked, I heard a smack and he grunted, reaching down under the table to grab his shin. "What the hell Tori?" he hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that was you." Tori smirked, giving me a wink. I couldn't help but laugh.

Derek pulled out a chair beside me and set a plate in front of me. I starred at it for a minute. If no one knew I was pregnant, they would soon if I kept eating like… this.

I looked over at Derek and he shrugged, a smirk crossing his face. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Chloe, did you grow a second stomach? Maybe that's why you've been so sick…you're eating like Derek." Simon laughed beside me, but was cut short as he grunted again.

"Damn it Tori! What is wrong with you?" Simon hissed at his sister.

Tori laughed, "I'm sorry! I really thought that was the table leg that time!"

I laughed and Derek chuckled beside me as he began digging into his food.

"So Derek, you're a werewolf right?" a little boy who was sitting between Tori and the little girl I had met earlier, Charlotte, asked.

Derek glanced up at the boy. "Yeah." He huffed. Even after all these years, Derek was still iffy when he was around other supernaturals.

"Cool." The kid grinned.

"Okay, well I met Charlotte earlier, what's your name?" I asked the little boy. He looked to be about eleven.

"Oh, I'm Oliver. I'm a shifter." He smiled, proud.

Derek looked up at him, "Like you can turn into anything you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have a preferred animal."

"Really? What is it?" Simon asked.

Oliver shrugged. "An owl."

Charlotte began giggling beside him. "Shut up." Oliver growled over at her.

"An owl?" another girl, sitting beside Charlotte asked, mockingly.

"Yeah, an owl. Did anyone ever consider that maybe that means I'm wise?" He questioned. Charlotte began giggling uncontrollably.

"Oliver, I can read auras, and trust me, you're not wise beyond your years." Another boy spoke up. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him earlier. He had light purple eyes, his head was shaved, and he had these intricate tattoos covering his skin.

Tori, Simon, Derek and I all looked at him. I guess they hadn't noticed him earlier either. Derek scooted closer to me, somewhat blocking me with his body.

"You weren't here a second ago." Derek growled.

The boy looked Derek in the eyes. "No I wasn't. I just got here."

Well then. That explains why I didn't notice him earlier…but I didn't even notice him enter the kitchen…

The boy set his fork down on his plate, and crossed his arms looking at all of us "I'm Micah. I'm seventeen, and I'm a Guardien."

The girl beside him reached over and put her hand on his arm. "Relax."

He flicked his eyes to her and nodded.

Derek began to somewhat relax beside me as well.

The girl turned to us, "I'm Harper, and I'm an empath."

Well that explained enough. I looked over at Derek who was now sitting calmly in his seat, he looked relaxed. Beside me, Simon was leaning around to look at Derek. He looked a little surprised as well.

"It's a good thing you have that ability." Tori muttered.

"What does a Guardien do?" I asked, ignoring Tori's remark.

Micah turned his purple eyes onto me, "I can read your aura, through that, I can also tell you what powers you have. Like you are a very powerful necromancer." He smiled, and looked from Derek to me, an odd look crossing his face, "Oh…Your auras…there kind of…blended…in…oh…" a look of understanding crossed his face, while I'm sure mine was begging him to just SHUT UP.

"What else can you do?" Tori asked, and he turned his eyes to her. Thank god for Tori. She has saved my butt three times already tonight.

"I can teleport, which is how I appeared here without anyone noticing me come in." he smirked.

Simon smirked, "cool."

Tori rolled her eyes. And I turned to Charlotte. "What do you do?" I asked the little girl. She smiled. "I'm a witch."

"Great. Another one." Simon mumbled. I saw Tori jerk in her seat that time, and I watched as Simon's face scrunched up in pain.

"You were just begging for that one brother." Tori smirked, as Simon leaned down to rub his shin. "Yeah yeah." He mumbled.

When the talk at the table had begun to die down somewhat, I felt Derek reach over and squeeze my hand. When I looked over at him, he was clearly asking me if we were going to tell them or not. I nodded. I knew that we had to tell them, and this was just as good of a time as any. Even though I was scared to death of how they were going to react, I knew Derek was here with me, and I wasn't alone in this.

"Ready?" Derek asked me, and I nodded. Now or never. Tori's eyes widened. "Now?" she asked, a little surprised, but I nodded to her too. "Now."

"What are you talking about?" Simon was looking at the three of us confused. "What's now?" He asked again, but Derek addressed his dad first.

"Dad, Lauren, Chloe and I need to speak with you."

My heart was pounding. On the way to dinner earlier, Derek had suggested we talk to Kit and Aunt Lauren first, before we tell everyone else. I knew he was right, they deserved to know first, but I was still scared. But I guess, whatever happens, happens...can't go back now, only forward.

"Sure, let's step into the living room." Kit replied, He stood up and helped Aunt Lauren up and they followed Derek and I out of the room. I could hear the others whispering back in the kitchen, but I ignored them as Derek and I walked down the hall. This was it. It wasn't going to be a secret anymore. This was good. Right?

When we all were sitting on the couches in the living room, Aunt Lauren looked like she was going to have a stroke. She had a death grip on her wine glass, which was still full of the deep read liquid. Oddly, I could smell it…it smelled strong, and it smelled like fingernail polish remover. Ew. I scrunched up my nose and turned away from the smell.

Derek cleared his throat, his hands holding tightly onto mine. "Chloe's pregnant."

Oh god. Great, of course, this was Derek, of course he would be plain simple and DIRECT. I tried to resist the urge to slap my hand against my face.

If Aunt Lauren looked like she was going to have a stroke before, well then now, she looked like she was actually having one. Way to ease into it Derek, I thought, just as Aunt Lauren's glass of wine hit the wood floor and shattered.

"Pregnant?" Kit asked, I assumed to make sure he heard his son right.

"Yes." Derek replied. The boys seemed to be completely overlooking Aunt Lauren, but I wasn't. She was standing now, her breathing heavy as she glared from Derek to me.

"How? When?" Aunt Lauren screeched.

Derek turned his attention to her, "almost five weeks ago now, and as for how…" I cut Derek off there, "No need to know the details." I muttered.

"Pregnant? Chloe! What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what the Cabal is going to do if they find out! Do you?" she was pacing back and forth in front of us. She was yelling so loudly at us, that I had no doubt that there was no longer a need to inform the others of said pregnancy. They most likely were hearing every word.

"Lauren, I'm sure they didn't plan for this. But it's something we are going to have to work through. She's already pregnant, and for now, they are safe, the baby is safe. When the time comes, we will deal with the Cabal." Kit stood and tried to still Aunt Lauren.

"Deal? Deal? Kit! They are in more danger now than they have ever been! And with a baby? A baby who is part necromancer and part werewolf…the Cabal is going to have a field day!" Aunt Lauren began to cry, tears streaming down her face. Kit wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Derek stood and helped me up, leading me to the door.

"He said to give them some time to talk." Derek rumbled as we headed back down towards the kitchen. I didn't say a word. What was there to say?

* * *

That night as I lay in my bed, everything Aunt Lauren had said kept replaying in my mind. What did she mean by in more danger than they have ever been? Were we in more danger because I was pregnant now, or were we in more danger before I got pregnant? I laid my hand on my stomach. There was one thing I did understand, and I knew she was right about. If the Cabal found out about this baby…they were going to have a field day. This baby was in more danger than I ever was…

The door creaked open, light from the hall seeping into the darkness of mine and Tori's room. "Chloe?" a voice whispered. It was Derek.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:** First off, I want to apologize for this chapter being so short. Secondly, my computer died on me this past week, the battery died completely, then when I got a new one of those, my charger stopped working, and it took me a few days to get the parts...but its back up and running perfectly, and this was a chapter I had written and saved, and I felt that since it had been a while since updating, I would go ahead and put this one up for ya'll while I'm working on the next (much longer, much more exciting chapters!) Anyways, thanks you all for your amazing reviews, ya'll are all AH-MAY-ZING! _

_Hope you like this one! =D_

_**Venting**_

_Chapter Six_

It has been almost four years since Derek changed fully. Yet after all this time, he still didn't have full control over his changes. Yes, he has managed to master them somewhat. He can change when he wants, but every once in a while, when he's really stressed, or upset, the change will hit him…and then we're out here. Like now.

The night wasn't too cold, but the wind definitely had a bite to it. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me as I followed Derek to a little patch in the woods.

"Here's good." He rumbled as he began stripping off his clothes. He laid his jacket out beside him for me to sit on.

I could tell that the change was coming fast already. His back muscles were twitching and shifting under his skin. It wouldn't be long until the bones began to start moving too. Derek got down on all fours, ready for the forced change his body was putting him through.

"I'm sorry." Derek muttered under his breath. I was running my hand along his back when I heard his words… "What? What are you sorry about?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, just a guttural moan as his bones began cracking and re-arranging. I could feel the hair sprouting under my hand, and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

The good thing about Derek's changes is that they weren't near as bad as they used to be. Sure, he was still in pain, but they were faster, the whole process not lasting near as long as it once had.

Before I knew it, a big black wolf was curled up on the ground beside me. He opened his eyes, those bright green eyes that I knew so well. I smiled and curled up next to him, my head pressed into his fur. I couldn't help but wonder…will our child be a werewolf? Or a necromancer? Or… will the baby have some kind of mixture between our powers? Suddenly, I knew what Derek was apologizing for.

I turned to look up into his wolf-y face. I knew that he wouldn't be able to talk back to me, which sometimes, was a good thing. But I also knew that he would understand every word that I said to him.

I narrowed my eyes, fixing him a good determined look, "Don't you ever apologize to me again, got it?"

His eyes widened, he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was taking the blame, for me getting pregnant, for the situation we were in. He was also taking the blame for what might happen to our baby in the future. But I wasn't going to allow that.

"Derek, it took two to create this baby. This is our baby. It's part you and part ME. We didn't know five weeks ago that we were going to be back on the run again, and we sure as hell didn't know that we'd have a baby on the way as well. And whatever happens… happens…we will do our best to make sure that our baby is safe and loved, and that's all that matters. But if you ever try and take the blame again for everything, just know that I will send some fur-less dead creatures your way. Got it?"

He starred at me for a moment, then in an odd way for a wolf, nodded.

* * *

I sighed as I rolled over and stretched. The sun was just coming up over the trees, casting a subtle glow around the forest. I rolled over on my side to face Derek. Sometime during the night he must have changed back, because he was definitely no longer covered in fur.

I laid my head down on his chest, looking at his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like none of the crazy things happening in our lives, existed. It was nice.

A shiver ran up my spine as a gust of wind hit me, chilling me to the bone. It was getting colder out. Definitely getting close to winter…when I shivered, Derek wrapped his arms tight around me, holding me to him. At first, I thought he was asleep, until I noticed one of his bright green eyes peeking at me.

"You're not going to be able to come out here with me much longer." He mumbled.

I stared at him for a moment. "What? Why?"

He chuckled. "Chloe you're pregnant. Sleeping out here, in the cold, on the hard ground, not really something you should do."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah…" I mumbled. But, deep down, I knew he was probably right. But that didn't mean I would ever let him face one of his changes alone. Especially, if it was an unexpected one.

After brushing the leaves and grass off of ourselves, Derek led me back to the house. I could just make it out through the clearing up ahead. The lights were on in the kitchen and on the back porch. When we came through the trees, Aunt Lauren was sitting out on the porch, a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

The closer we got, the more I noticed the rings around her red puffy eyes. She looked exhausted…

"Chloe, can I speak with you a moment?" she asked as we stepped up on the porch. Derek squeezed my hand. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll see you in a little bit." He nodded to Aunt Lauren and went in the house, leaving me to face my Aunt… alone.

I sat down in the chair opposite her, and looked at her. Really, looked at her. She had been like a mom to me when my mom died, I respected her, and at one point, I would do anything she told me, because she was the adult, and in my eyes, she knew all the answers. But, so many things have changed since Lyle house. I wasn't the same little girl I once was. Hell, I was still changing every day. But finding out that I was pregnant, was the biggest change of all. I'm no longer little Chloe. My Aunt, as much as I love her, has no control over me. I am my own person, I make my own decisions. I know who I am now. I like this me.

"Chloe. I wanted to say, that I love you. And Derek is a good guy, but this baby… Chloe, I'm scared. For you, for Derek, for the baby, and for the rest of us..."

I sat there, silent, waiting for her to continue. I had no idea where she was taking this conversation…She took a deep, shuddering breath, looking down into her coffee cup.

"Chloe. You, Derek, Tori and Simon, you're all in danger. More than before. The Cabal, they have better resources, tactics, of finding you four. They are ten times more dangerous than the Edison group. You have to understand that." She was starring me in the eyes, pleading with me to understand.

I shook my head. "Why…why didn't you or Kit tell us this? How are we supposed to take them down? We barely managed the Edison group!"

Aunt Lauren sighed, "Chloe, we figured, that telling you four about the possibilities…wouldn't help. We didn't want you four to be discouraged at all. You do have the ability to take them down. We will find others, others who will help…we will figure this out. We're all in it together…but Chloe…"

She set down her coffee cup and reached over for my hands, grasping them in hers.

"This baby is a liability. If they find out about this baby Chloe, you will be vulnerable. I don't want anything to happen to any of us."

My mouth dropped open. She was not saying this to me. I mean, sure she didn't say it in so many words, but I mean come ON!

I ripped my hands out of her grasp and jumped to my feet.

"How dare you!" I hissed. I couldn't believe my own Aunt…my family…

She looked shocked, yet I knew she wasn't. She should have known this was going to be my reaction. She had to have seen this coming.

"Chloe, I didn't mean to…"

"No. You've spoken, now it's my turn." I growled. I glared down into my Aunt's face.

"This is my family, my life. Mine and Derek's baby. We will decide how we are going to handle the situation. And whatever we decide, you will get over it." I starred at her a moment, waiting to see if she would respond. Her mouth opened once, twice, then shut, her lips forming a tight line.

I turned from her and marched into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. Leaving my Aunt, and the old me, behind.

I was no longer the Chloe I had been, with every passing day, I grew up. I matured. I learned that life wasn't a pretty picture. It was hard, and brutal. It had its ups and downs, it was life. But this was my life. Whether I was being selfish, I don't know, nor do I really care. This was a decision left to me and Derek. If we decided to have this baby, to keep this baby, we would figure it out. If that meant that we didn't have our family backing us…well, it would suck. Majorly. But that would be something Derek and I would have to work through. And we would work through it together.

I took to the stairs, heading for Derek's room. All the thoughts swarming in my head, I couldn't sort through them alone. I needed my other half. My more logical half.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note:

I just wanted to say how amazing all of ya'll are! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, even though lately its taken me a while to update, but hopefully now that my week has slowed some, I'll have a little more time for writing! hope ya'll like this story! Review please! =D

_**Venting**_

_Chapter Seven_

There was a bang on the door, Tori and Simon were arguing in the hallway when they suddenly burst into the room. I sat up from my position curled next to Derek. He sat up too and gave Simon and Tori a glare.

"Tell them!" Tori hissed. Simon rolled his eyes, "I would if you would shut up for more than two seconds!"

"I'd tell them if you would let me!" Tori growled, her fingers sparking.

"Tori!" I warned, she looked down at her hands and balled them into fists, glancing over at me, "I'm fine. It's you two who aren't."

Derek growled beside me. "Spit it out already then, if it's so important."

"Bro, it's kind of…well…" Simon looked at Tori for help and she rolled her eyes. "Now, you want me to break the news! thought it was too tempormental for me to handle!"

Simon glared at Tori.

"Tell us already!" I sighed, getting frustrated.

"We overheard Dad, Lauren and Candice talking." Simon muttered.

"About what?" I asked, climbing to my feet. Derek's hand reached up and lightly rubbed my arm.

"Well…according to Candice, one of her contacts informed her that they know about…the baby." Simon was worried, a nervous expression on his face.

"What?" Derek growled, jumping to his feet. "How is that possible? The only people who know are in this house!"

"Well that's the thing…Dad seems to think that someone in this house ratted ya'll out." Tori sighed, crossing her arms.

"But who?" I asked. "There's us, Candice and four kids here! Who could have told the Cabal? This doesn't make sense!"

"Personally, I think it was that Micah kid. He's got the total creep factor going on. Plus, he can pop in and out whenever he wants…" Tori shrugged.

"Tori, you don't even know him!" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh! It could also be the shifter! Maybe he's just pretending to be a kid! Maybe he's actually a member of the cabal! After all he can change into anything right?" Tori suggested.

"Tori, seriously?" Simon sighed, looking at his sister like she had gone insane. "The KID is eleven. He even told us the only thing he changes into is an owl."

"Well, he could still fly out of here and go blabbing to the Cabal. Come on, it makes sense." Tori retorted.

Derek sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. I reached down and placed my hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze. "Everything will be okay." I whispered. His bright green eyes glanced up at me, "I'm supposed to be telling you that." He rumbled, standing to his feet and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me close.

Tori and Simon were bickering over the possibility of Oliver or Micah being the traitors. So far, Tori was determined she was right about one of them, and Simon disagreed on both points.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now who the traitor is. We need to figure out a way to keep Chloe and the baby safe. From now on, anything that we decide or talk about, it stays between us four. Got it?" Derek rumbled, Tori and Simon both nodded in agreement.

"Someone should be with her at every moment... Sorry Chloe…" Simon added as an afterthought. It was a known fact that I hated not having ANY alone time. After all, we've already gone through this on the run stuff. But going back to having someone with me at every second…talk about an invasion of privacy.

"That's a good idea." Derek added behind me, I turned and glared. "Seriously? Every moment?" I questioned. "Can I shower by myself or does someone have to be there then too?" I added, sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it Chloe. We are trying to keep you and the baby safe. We all want this baby to be born. And so far, you've already got Lauren and Candice against you."

My mouth dropped. "Candice is on Aunt Lauren's side? What the hell? When did this happen? I thought…" I don't know what I thought. That I was the only one Aunt Lauren had voiced her opinion to? Honestly, it didn't matter.

"Chloe, all that matters is that we are here for you guys. Don't listen to Lauren or Candice. They are just being crazy." Simon replied, a reassuring smile on his face.

I nodded. I was still hurt that my own Aunt could ask something like this of me. But it helped knowing that Derek wanted this baby, and that Simon and even Tori were backing us up as well. Even though I had no doubt that Simon and Tori were going to be there for us from the very beginning.

"All that matters is keeping you safe. Which means that you need round the clock protection. After all, we want you to be safe, and I eventually want to meet my niece." Tori smiled, smugly. "Not to mention, one of these days I really want to go shopping and get some cute little dresses and stuff!" Tori was excited about the baby...I couldnt help but smile. It made me excited...

"What if it's a boy?" Simon asked, eyebrows raised.

Tori smiled. "It's a girl. I'm making that bet right now."

"Guys, seriously, it's too early to tell, let's concentrate on the present please." Derek sighed.

I leaned back against Derek. Suddenly, I was feeling a little dizzy, and their voices were getting a little fuzzy.

My legs wobbled, and I felt exhaustion hit me like a truck. I suddenly felt like I could sleep for a week.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. I looked up at him and noticed that his face was fuzzy. Well, that's weird... I thought. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on his.

"I feel funny…" I mumbled. Derek took my arms and helped me to sit down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, worry etching his face.

"Everything-g is spinning-g…" I stuttered. I was nervous now. This couldn't be normal…right? Tori and Simon were watching me. Their eyes were filled with confusion.

"Do you need anything?" Simon asked, looking from me to Derek, not really sure what to do.

"I-I…It's…" I looked around the room, my eyes resting back on Derek. The room was getting darker and darker… Soon, all I could make out were Derek's bright green eyes, filled with fear. Then… everything went black.

* * *

I could hear voices hovering around me. They were whispering, trying to be quiet. I felt a large hand gripping mine. The other was running through my hair. I knew the touch. It was Derek, of course.

I still felt weird. My eyes didn't want to open, they felt heavy, and when I tried to open them, everything was blurry and they would immediately snap shut without my control.

"Chloe? Can you hear me?" Derek whispered beside me. I wanted to reply to him, but I felt frozen, I couldn't seem to control my own body. What was happening to me? I was beginning to panic. What was wrong with me? I felt my heart beat speed up and Derek gripped both of my hands in his.

"Chloe, it's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here." He whispered quietly. I could just feel the brush of his lips on my cheek. Even knowing he was right here, I was still panicked. What was happening?

"Lauren, when will she wake up?" I heard Tori hiss. She wasn't far, her voice sounded as if it was right next to the bed.

"I don't know Tori, I can't exactly give her anything because of her condition. At least nothing stronger than Tylenol or Benadryl, which wouldn't help anyways…" Aunt Lauren sighed. Her voice sounded further away, like she was across the room.

"What's wrong with her?" A small voice asked, it sounded like Oliver.

"We don't know honey." Candice replied.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

It was quiet for a moment, then Derek spoke up, "Of course she will be."

I felt sleep overcome me again, my body began to relax, my heart beat slowing, as everything suddenly went quiet.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open as I peered around the room. It was dark, only a faint light coming in through the open doorway. I felt a large body pressed up beside me, arms wrapped around me.

"You're awake." Derek whispered from beside me, his fingers brushing some hair from my face.

"What-t happened?" I asked. I reached out my hands, my fingers stretching. I could move. Thank god.

Derek sighed beside me, his hand reaching out for mine. "Chloe…my dad…he thinks that because the baby…" he stopped. Thinking. I could see the worry on his face, like he didn't know how to tell me something. Which scared me more than anything. Derek never candy coated anything. He was blunt, straightforward, and honest. It was something that I loved about him. Something I admired.

"Derek…tell me-e." I whispered. He looked up in to my eyes.

"It's because the baby has werewolf blood. Dad, he thinks that the baby, is taking away your energy…"

I stared at him, puzzled. "My energy?"

Derek nodded. "Basically, the baby is strong…already. And since you're not a werewolf…it's harder for you to…carry the baby." His eyes were pained, scared. I didnt like seeing him like that. He was the strong one. He was the one who always had a plan, and who always knew the answers. For him to look scared...I mentally shook myself. Everything would be fine, and right now, it was my turn to be the strong one.

"It's okay." I sighed, placing my head on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "Everything will be okay."

"And if it isn't?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"It will be. Derek, I'm fine now. If the baby just needs some extra energy of mine, that's fine. I'll just rest more often. Everything will be fine." I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his.

"I don't want to lose you." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"You won't." I smiled and again brushed my lips against his. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away. His eyes fluttered open to meet mine. "Just be careful, okay? If you start to feel tired or warn out at all…tell me right away." His eyes were pleading. He was still nervous, and knowing Derek, That wouldn't change. He liked to know all the facts. Thats just who he was. He was also extrememly protective, so this whole situation wasn't helping him in the slightest.

I knew that my word wouldn't make him feel entirely better, but it might help a little, so I smiled and nodded. "Deal."

I layed my head down on his chest again. I was still sleepy. I sighed and snuggled as close to him as I possibly could. Derek had one arm wrapped around me, the other stroking my back, his fingers skimming under my shirt and resting on my bare back.

I went to close my eyes, but I realized something. I was in Derek and Simon's room…

"Am I supposed to go to my room, or can I stay here?" I mumbled. Derek chuckled.

"Simon already moved to the spare room down the hall, and Tori pushed your bed and hers together to make one huge bed. So you could go back to your room, but there probably wouldn't be anywhere to sleep." He laughed.

I smiled. "Good. I get to stay with you."

He chuckled, his lips brushing my forhead as we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** _Again, not as long as I had originally intended, but I wanted to leave ya'll with a good cliffy! haha hope ya'll like it! =D I also want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, ya'll are ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!_

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Everything was happening so quickly, I wasn't sure what to do. I spun when Derek called my name, telling me to hurry. I reached under the bed and yanked out my duffel, Derek grabbed it from me, throwing it over his shoulder as he ushered me to the door. He looked up and down the hall, nodded, and motioned for me to follow him.

Only one thought was going through my mind. "They found us." Those three words, which Tori's voice had screeched from downstairs, sent my head spinning. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around what was happening.

Derek stopped in the hall, pushing me behind him, listening. Quietly, he led me down the stairs and towards the back door. This was too easy…where was everyone? The house was in complete disarray, chairs thrown, scorch marks along the walls and ground. Glass littered the ground where photographs had flown from the walls, their frames shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Derek led me through the yard and into the shelter of the woods. He set down our bags and turned to me. "Stay here. Do NOT move from this spot. I have to go find the others okay?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I want to go with you."

Derek growled, "No. Chloe, stay here."

Without another word, Derek disappeared into the woods, leaving me to sit on the cold ground. Alone.

Shots rang out, disturbing the night. I bolted to my feet, shoving the duffels under a bush, trying to hide them some, before taking off across the yard towards the shots.

I peered around the side of the house, my heart dropping. Aunt Lauren was lying on the ground, eyes wide yet frozen. My heart clenched. Derek lay on the ground next to Simon, trying to pull him up to his feet.

I saw a man raise a rifle, aiming right for Derek. My world spun, my feet shooting forward. "DEREK!" I screamed. He turned to look at me, his eyes wide with fear, and anger. I didn't listen to him. I didn't stay where I was supposed to.

"CHLOE NO!" He screamed. A shot rang out and everything went black.

* * *

I shot up in bed, the sheets twisted around me, sweat plastering my hair to my face. I reached out for Derek to find he wasn't there. My heart raced, and I jumped to my feet. Where was he? I ran for the door swinging it open and it bounced against the wall. I froze. What if something had happened? I had to be quiet, and this was NOT quiet…

I peered down the hall, just a faint light from the bathroom. Quietly I tip-toed down the hall, peering into the bathroom, which was empty. Where was Derek?

I creaked open one of the doors to see a room with two beds, I could just make out Harper and Charlotte asleep under their covers. Quietly I closed the door and continued down the stairs. Obviously everything was okay if Harper and Charlotte were still in their beds…

I reached the kitchen and looked around. Huh. No Derek…If he wasn't in the shower, I knew he'd be in the kitchen…but guess not…Oh. Oh no…was he changing again? Already?

I headed for the door and had just gotten it open when I heard Derek growl behind me, "Where are you going?"

I spun and a smile broke out across my face. "Where have you been!" I cried, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. "I had this horrible dream, and when I woke up you weren't there…I thought you might be-"

"Changing?" He asked, his green eyes looking down at me. He held up a book that was grasped in his hand. "Couldn't sleep…I was reading down in the library…"

"Must have been a good book…" I muttered, "Considering you didn't hear me creeping around the house."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I did hear you. At first I thought you were just going to the bathroom, then for a glass of water when you headed down stairs, but when you opened the back door…" he shook his head.

"You thought I was going for a midnight stroll?" I laughed, Derek rolled his eyes.

"What's the book about?" I asked, lifting his hand so I could read the cover. "Book on Werewolves?" He pulled it away from me and steered me back down the hall to the sitting room.

"What was your dream about?" he asked, trying to change the subject I was assuming…but why?

He sat me down on the couch, "Chloe? What was your dream about?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath. "They found us and you took me to the woods to hide while you found the others…Aunt Lauren-n…she was…" I shook my head, and tried to steady my voice. "There was a man, he had a gun and he shot…you…" I looked up from my hands to see Derek peering down at me. "Apparently in this dream you didn't stay in the woods like I had told you to." A smirk flitted across his face. He was trying to make light of the subject.

I shook my head and cuddled up to him, his arms wrapping around me. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He asked, his voice soft.

I nodded. "Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about."

Derek stayed quiet, confirming my suspicions. I turned to glare up at him. "Derek." I was almost panicked.

"Chloe, what do you want me to say?" He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "You know me. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"But without you, Derek? What do you think would happen to me or the baby if something were to happen to you?"

His lips formed a tight line. Logic, and the thought of endangering someone he loved. Those two things would always win against Derek. Threaten him? Who cares. Threaten someone he loves? Well, then you'd probably end up only getting to talk to me from that day forward...

"Derek, don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Stupid?" He questioned, eyebrow arched.

"You know what I mean! Derek if anything were to happen to you? There's no way I would be able to keep our baby safe on my own…"

"Chloe…"

I shook my head and glared up at him. "Promise me Derek. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

Derek nodded and pulled me to him, his hands on either side of my face, fingers laced through my hair. "I promise." He whispered, his lips capturing mine.

Before I knew what was happening, he had flipped me under him, his body hovering, none of his weight rested on me. He ran his nose along my neck, making my skin tingle from my head down to my toes.

His large hands ran along my body, as I slid my hands along his perfectly sculpted chest. I reached up and pressed my lips against his, I sucked on his bottom lip as Derek let out a soft growl. Suddenly his head shot up, looking over towards the stairs…

"Seriously? Bro, you already got the poor girl pregnant…" A voice chided from behind us. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh. Derek moved off of me, pulling me up to a sitting position.

"What are you doing up?" Derek asked. Simon walked over and sat down on the couch opposite us.

"Couldn't sleep. I just feel…uneasy for some reason…" Simon sighed, running his hands through his spiky dirty blonde hair. "Kept tossing and turning all night."

Circles lined his eyes and it made him look ill. I was about to ask him if he had had any nightmares when Derek sighed.

"What are you doing up?" Derek asked a little exasperated, as Tori appeared from the staircase.

"Apparently the same reason as the rest of you… couldn't sleep." She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to one of the lounge chairs, plopping down, her feet tucked under her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Simon looked down at the watch on his wrist, "5 a.m." he sighed.

"Oh lovely…" Tori muttered. I couldn't help but agree. 5 a.m. was a little early for my taste.

I settled against Derek. He sat stiffly beside me. Quiet. A moment later, he softly moved me away from him, and stood, taking a few tentative steps towards the doorway. His head cocked to the side, eyebrows furrowed, listening. I stood up walked over to him…

"Derek?" I questioned.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Simon asked, standing as well.

Derek held up a hand, signaling us to be quiet. He gave me a pointed looked, "stay HERE." He growled and walked to the door. Peering first down the hall, he silently glided off.

"It's eerie how someone so large can move so quiet isn't it? He's like a ghost…" Tori murmured. Simon and I both ignored her. I moved quietly to the doorway and peered out. No sign of Derek.

"Chloe…" Simon warned. He moved to the door and ushered me back inside. "Derek said for you to stay put."

"I wasn't going anywhere!"

"Either way, you're too close to the doorway for my liking. If something is going on, Derek would kill me if something happened to you."

"I doubt anything is going on Simon. Otherwise the hound would be back here already and kicking us into action." Tori sighed, still in her chair.

I turned on her. "Seriously Tori? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

She sighed, "Sorry…it is 5 a.m.!"

I rolled my eyes.

Simon was peeking around the corner when he quickly moved back inside the room and Derek came in right behind him.

"Get upstairs and pack your bags. But DO NOT act like anything is wrong got it? Play it cool. We're leaving. Now."

"What? Why?" Tori hissed, jumping to her feet.

"I know who the traitor is." Derek growled.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

After years of having to act "cool" in dire situations, we had this down. I yawned and said I was going to bed. Tori mumbled something about it being freakishly early and was going to force herself back to sleep, until at least noon. The boys both laughed and followed us up the stairs.

We all parted ways, going into our rooms. My bag was still in Tori's room, so I followed her. Since she had decided that first night to unpack everything, she now had to gather up all of her things.

"I told you to just keep it all together." I smirked as I pulled my bag out from under the giant bed Tori had created out of our two twins. She rolled her eyes and snuck down the hall to the bathroom for her things, leaving me to think.

I wasn't surprised in the slightest when Derek had told us who the traitor was. Maybe I should have been…I shook my head. Nah. She had barely said three words to us the entire time we had been here, and she definitely wasn't happy about me being pregnant either. It wasn't like she had voiced her opinion, but it was just that vibe…

I sighed and sat down on the bed and almost shrieked and fell off when I saw the figure in the doorway.

"Candice-e… You scared me." My heart was pounding. Oh great… I'm alone… I suddenly realized. Where the hell is Tori?

"I thought I heard someone up." She smiled sweetly. "Couldn't sleep? Or planning to go somewhere?" she asked, eyeing my packed bag on the floor.

I swiftly kicked it back under the bed. "I always keep it packed. You never know right?" I smiled back. Oh please let her believe me…

"Mhhm…" She muttered and moved a few steps into the room, looking around. "I thought you were staying with Derek."

"Yeah, he's still sleeping, but Tori was up so I figured I'd hang with her. She's just in the bathroom."

Candice starred at me. Like really starred…her eyes bore into mine.

"Let's stop this little charade shall we?" She hissed. Her arms crossed as she stepped closer to me. "I know that dog overheard me this morning." The look in her eyes was alarming…I could have sworn I had seen a flash of red…why hadn't I ever thought to ask her what she…was…

"I know you know what side I'm on Chloe. I also know that you all are planning on leaving."

"What-t? I-I …no-o…" I sputtered. I had no idea what to say. Yeah I know you're the one that turned us in? I know you're the traitor, what are you going to do about it?" Hah. Yeah right. That would go over oh so well…considering that right now, I had no clue as to what she even was…

"I sensed Derek this morning Chloe. I know he was in the hall listening to me. Just like he is right now. Derek, why don't you just come on in and join us?" She glanced back over her shoulder, and sure enough there was Derek.

His face was a complete mask, other than his eyes. His eyes gave him away. He wanted to rip her limb from limb. If she had sensed that, well…she didn't show it.

Derek came and stood partly in front of me. I squeezed his hand.

"They will be hear soon you know." Candice smirked. I felt my heart drop. We had to get out of here…

"None of you will be going anywhere until they get here." She hissed.

"Oh yes, we will." Tori's voice hissed from behind her. Yet I couldn't see her? What…

Suddenly a fireball appeared and shot straight towards Candice. She jumped out of the way and Derek grabbed me, aiming me for the door way. Suddenly Simon was there, grabbing my arm and tugging me out the door and down the hall, one last look back and I could now see Tori, hands raised, eyes glowing. Derek stood behind her, both facing Candice.

"Simon wait!" I yelped. He was leading me down the stairs and towards the door. I pulled from his grasp and opened the door to Charlotte and Harper's room. Both of them were sitting up in bed, looks of pure terror on their faces. "Come on!" I ushered. They jumped out of bed and ran towards me.

"Simon, get Micah and Oliver!" I ordered behind me. But Simon was already on it. He opened their door, Micah had an arm around Oliver, when he saw it was us, he let go. "Time to go?" He asked, "Yep." Simon replied as Micah and Oliver followed the girls and I down the stairs, Simon right behind us.

Aunt Lauren appeared at the bottom of the steps, a look of pure confusion on her face when she saw all of us.

"What? What is going on?" she screeched, panicked.

"Candice! She's the traitor!" Simon answered. "Where's dad?" He asked. Aunt Lauren was completely baffled. "He…he uh is in the kitchen…" She replied.

"Dad!" Simon yelled but Kit was already running towards us.

"What on Earth in going on up there?" He asked, but before hearing Simon's answer, had already begun bounding up the stairs. He stopped mid way when Derek appeared, Tori over his shoulder.

"Time to go!" Derek growled.

I didn't even think twice. I was right on Derek's heels, the others right behind me. Kit was fumbling with keys. He tossed a set to Simon. "Drive the Van. I'm going to take the others in Candice's truck. Oliver, you go with Simon." Kit declared, shooing Oliver in our direction.

Derek laid Tori down on the far back seat. I climbed in beside her, Derek, and Oliver climbed into the middle seat as Aunt Lauren and Simon climbed up front. Simon started the van and followed Kit down the road and out of sight of the house.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Her eyes were shut. There were scorch marks running along her right cheek.

"I don't know…she was hit with a fire bolt…" Derek was still fuming.

"A fire bolt?" Aunt Lauren asked and Derek nodded. "Hold on." She muttered. She fumbled around under her seat and then produced a white kit labeled first aid. Simon still had his foot on the gas as Aunt Lauren began climbing over the seats to get to Tori.

A few minutes later, Tori was all cleaned up. Aunt Lauren said that she was just knocked out, but that she should be okay. I folded up an old towel from the back as a makeshift pillow for Tori. The less jostled around she got, the better.

"What happened?" Aunt Lauren asked from her seat back up front. She was looking from Simon, Derek to me.

Derek was the one who spoke up. "Candice works for the Cabal. I overheard her this morning on the phone…"

"Candice? But she…She was a close friend of Kits…" Aunt Lauren questioned. Honestly, I should have seen this coming. After all, it seemed like Kit's friends just couldn't be trusted…after Andrew, and now Candice…

"Didn't dad say Candice had contacted him?" Simon asked. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Derek obviously did too because his hands balled up into fists. "It was a trap from the very beginning." He growled.

"It may have been a trap, but at least we were able to save Oliver and the others…" I noted.

Derek looked back at me then over at Oliver and nodded. It may have been a trap, but it was a pretty lame one. Candice had failed at turning us all over. And now, we would definitely be much wearier of whom we could trust…

* * *

We drove for hours. Finally around 3 that afternoon, Kit pulled over at a rest stop. Simon pulled the van up beside him. We all piled out of the car, leaving Tori, who was still asleep. Aunt Lauren had checked her again, and said that it wouldn't be long until she woke up though.

After Aunt Lauren went into the stop to get some snacks and drinks with Oliver, and Charlotte, Kit gathered Simon, Derek, Harper, Micah and I.

"We need to get rid of this truck." Kit sighed, leaning up against the truck. All of us stayed quiet. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"We're going to need to find another vehicle. We can't all fit in the van…" Simon sighed.

"Why do we need to get rid of the truck?" Harper asked.

"It was Candice's. She's most likely tracking it, hoping it will lead her to us…" Derek replied.

"New license plates?" I suggested. This sounded like something from a movie...

"We should leave it on the side of the road. Busted tire or something… Lead them of our trail." Derek replied. Kit nodded in agreement.

"Next used car lot we see…we stop. It's got to be soon. Just in case…" Kit decided.

"Do we have enough money for…" Simon began to ask but Kit held up his hand. "I don't want any of you worrying about money. I have that under control."

We all nodded in understanding. Derek looked a little worried though, but he agreed all the same.

"Who wants Doritos?" Oliver asked as he and Charlotte came running back over, Aunt Lauren following behind them.

"I do!" Simon smiled, reaching for them but Derek plucked them out of his grasp. "Not good for you."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine…any apples in there?" He asked. Charlotte smiled. "Yep. One for you, and one for Chloe." She handed me an apple.

"Why can't I have chips?" I asked. Those Doritos looked really good…

"We don't have you on any pre-natal's Hun. So we're going to keep you on a good diet until we can get you some vitamins." Aunt Lauren replied, handing me a bottle of water. "Keep this in the back with you for when Tori wakes up." She said, also handing me a sprite and a sleeve of crackers.

"Where to next?" Charlotte asked, as Aunt Lauren passed out food and drink items to everyone.

"A used car lot." Kit sighed.

"A used car lot?" Oliver asked… "That's a weird place to hide out…"

Derek chuckled beside me. I wrapped my hand in his. Here we go again... at least we're all still together…

* * *

We all waited outside as Kit was inside talking with the dealer. Oliver and Charlotte were getting restless. I didn't blame them. When all this had started, I had been fifteen...I couldn't imagine going through all this and being only eleven...

"When are we going to stop?" Oliver whined. Derek reached over and patted his shoulder. "We'll stop soon, okay?"

Was it just me or was Derek starting to maybe accept this kid? It was cute. I too felt a little protective of Oliver and Charlotte, but Derek was definitely acting a bit out of character...and I found that I liked it...

Oliver sighed and kicked the seat in front of him, which just so happened to be the front passenger seat where Tori was sitting. She turned, her eyes narrowing. "Look, none of us like the posisition we are in, but if you kick my seat again..." She warned. The scorch marks on her cheek were bright red, making her look menicing.

"Oliver, don't kick the witch's chair. Trust me, baddd idea..." Simon laughed. Tori shot him a death glare, which just made him laugh harder.

"Oh! Kit's coming back!" Oliver exclaimed, pointing over at Kit as he held up a set of keys. Aunt Lauren climbed out of the car, walking over to join him.

The plan was this, Aunt Lauren would drive the new van that Kit had managed to get, Micah, Harper and Charlotte would ride with her. Kit would follow in the truck, and us behind him. At the next intersection we would leave the truck on the side of the road. Kit would jump into the van with us, and Aunt Lauren would continue to lead us down the highway, and we'd stop at the next motel we saw.

The plan went without a hitch.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

That night, I fell into a deep sleep. I was groggy, and everything felt fuzzy. I looked around the hotel room. I was sharing a bed with Tori, the bed next to us held Harper and Charlotte. Aunt Lauren was sleeping on a cot across the room. Everything seemed normal, just as it had been when I fell asleep. But the prickles on my arms and the throbbing in my head told me otherwise.

I knew I hadn't woken up on my own. Of that much I was sure. I sat up in bed and looked around the room, listening. I could just make out a faint whisper. A ghost. Great. I sighed, tossing the covers off of myself and standing up. Maybe I should take this outside…I thought a moment about waking up Derek, who was in the room next door with Simon, Kit, Micah, and Oliver. But I decided against it. After all, I've been dealing with ghosts for years now. I could handle this one…

The cold breeze ruffled my hair, sending goose bumps down my arms. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Out here, the whispering grew louder.

"Show yourself." I stated, looking around, waiting for the figure to appear. But nothing happened. Go figure. Ghosts never seemed to want to show themselves. I had to force them.

"One last chance or I'm pulling you through." I sighed.

There was a giggling off to my left, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to let this ghost scare me. There was nothing to be afraid of.

I closed my eyes and as gently as I could, tugged at the ghost.

"Hey!" a little girl exclaimed. My eyes shot open, and there she was before me. She looked to be about eight, she had on a long pink nightgown. Her brown hair in braids.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her brown eyes puzzled.

"I'm Chloe. Who are you?" I asked her. I was already upset. She was so young! I couldn't help but wonder how she had died…

"Sarah." She smiled, twirling around a bit in her nightgown. When she stopped, she looked up at me. "Are you the girl I was supposed to find?" She asked.

"What-t?" I started, "What do you mean?"

"I was told to talk to a girl. He said her light would be bright, that I would have no problem finding her… Your light is very bright…" She reached out a small hand towards me, but her hand glided right through me.

"What were you supposed to talk to me about?" I asked, and took a seat down on the sidewalk. The ground was cold too, but down here the wind didn't seem quite as strong…

"He says to turn yourself in and he will spare your baby."

My hand flew to my stomach. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Sarah…" I thought for a moment…what if she didn't know she was dead? When I had broken the news to Liz, she had been really upset…I didn't want to upset this little girl…

"Sarah…what happened to you?" I asked, cautiously.

Her brows pulled together as she folded herself down on the ground in front of me. "He said you would ask that." She sighed, her little fingers running through the grass but never making contact.

"Sarah?" I asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She peered up at me, "He said I failed."

I didn't realize how big of an impact those four words would have on me. My whole body shook. She was only eight and was considered a failure? I was fuming, I knew that the Edison Group had been cruel, not to mention psychotic. But an eight year old? Had it been the Edison Group or the Cabal that had terminated her?

"Sarah, who is this man you keep mentioning?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Cloud?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

I knew that name. That was the name of the Cabal leader that Kit had talked to us about years ago…

"Yes, uh…Sarah, when did Mr. Cloud say you failed?"

"Are you asking when I died?" She asked eyes wide. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well, if I were living, I'd be about thirteen."

She had died five years ago…five years ago I had been fourteen…I hadn't even been taken to Lyle house yet…

She suddenly jumped to her feet. "I have to go. She's calling me."

"Wait…Sarah who is she? I thought it was Mr. Cloud that talked to you?" I asked, standing up with her.

Sarah giggled, "No, Mr. Cloud can't see me. He uses his friend, Miss Natalie to talk to me. But I have to go. She's calling. But don't forget the message…If you turn yourself in, he will spare your baby."

With those last words, she was gone.

I sat outside a little longer, so long actually that my body had become numb to the cold. I knew I needed to go in, I just wasn't sure if I could move. The Edison Group had terminated Sarah when she had only been eight…what type of supernatural was she? I should have asked her…But what was so bad about her that they thought they had to kill an eight year old? My blood ran cold. Tori, Derek, Liz and I, we had all been in our teens. Our powers hit us hard when we had hit puberty…obviously Sarah's powers must have come much earlier…

"Chloe? What are you doing out here?"

I turned to see Derek closing the door to his room, stepping out onto the sidewalk beside me.

I stared up at him. A look of worry crossed his face as he sat down beside me. But it wasn't until he had wrapped his arms around me that I realized I was crying.

"Chloe? Shh…" He whispered, pulling me into his lap, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back while the other reached up to wipe away my tears.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I looked away, starring down at my hands. "I spoke with a ghost…a little girl…Derek she was only eight…"

Derek tilted my face back up to his. "You should have woken me."

I nodded. "I know…but I didn't think…Derek…she was an experiment, but was terminated a year before I even went to Lyle house."

"What?" Derek asked. His eyes flared.

"They…the Edison Group…they terminated an eight year old?" his lips formed the familiar thin line that meant that one, he was angry but that he was also considering all the options.

"If she was only eight that means she came into her powers much earlier than the rest of us had…She must have been part of project Phoenix, not Genesis. The majority of subjects in Genesis were like us, powers hit at puberty…but Phoenix…that's the same project as Oliver, Charlotte, Harper and Micah…according to Micah, his powers came when he was about six, and Oliver said his first change occurred when he was eight…"

"Derek…there's more…" I sighed. I knew I had to tell him. He would kill me if he found out and I hadn't told him.

Derek looked at me expectantly, waiting.

"Sarah, the little girl? She said that she had a message for me…to turn myself in, and they would spare the baby…"

Derek scoffed. "You don't believe that do you?" He growled. When I didn't say anything, Derek's hand clenched, his jaw tightening. "Chloe, you are NOT turning yourself over to them. They will not spare you or the baby. Deep down, you know that."

"I know…I just…I don't know…" I leaned my head down on his chest. Derek sighed, "They are desperate for each of us, but they really want the baby. They will say anything they can to get to you. So please, just don't listen to anything they say okay? If they send any more messengers, you come and get me. Got it?"

I nodded. I knew I should have woken him up from the very beginning. I wasn't fifteen anymore, but that didn't mean that I could handle everything that came my way. Derek was always there for me, and if I asked, the others would be there as well. I just had to remember to ask…

"Let's get you inside, your freezing…" Derek sighed, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I asked.

He smiled, "I always keep tabs on you."

* * *

We were in the car again. This was beginning to feel all too familiar. Driving by day, and cheap motels by night.

Today, Derek drove the van and I sat up front beside him. Harper and Micah sat in the middle seat and Charlotte and Tori in the back.

In the other car, Kit drove, Aunt Lauren, Simon and Oliver riding with him.

In our car, everyone was asleep. We had been on the road for almost five hours now. I had offered to give Derek a break and I'd drive some. But he insisted that he was fine.

My stomach began to rumble about the same time as when we crossed the border into North Carolina. I turned to look over at Derek who had a smirk on his face.

"You're hungry aren't you?" he asked, his eyes sliding from the road over towards me.

I sighed. "Yesss…and I want something more than just fruit and crackers and stuff. I want a burger. And fries…Oh and a strawberry milkshake!" I smiled at the thought of food. Real food.

Derek chuckled beside me. "Maybe there will be a McDonald's or something up ahead. I'll call dad."

He reached for the cell phone that was sitting on the consul between us and called Kit.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Everyone's sleeping."

"Okay….Oh, we may need to stop soon for some food."

"Yeah…That will work."

"Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked over at me. "We're going to get off at the next exit and stop for food."

I smiled, "Yes!"

Derek smiled, reaching over for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Did you say we were stopping soon?" Harper asked from the back seat. She yawned and sat up from her sleeping position.

"Yes." I answered, "At the next exit."

"Thank god." Micah sighed, waking up as well.

When I glanced back at them, I noticed that Tori was still sound asleep. She had fallen asleep face pressed against the window, mouth open. How elegant, I thought, stiffling a laugh. Charlotte was still asleep as well, she was using Tori's shoulder as a pillow.

Harper glanced back at them as well, then turned to me grinning. "Cute." she mouthed.

* * *

I never thought I could be so thrilled to see an old diner. Especially one called The Happy Buns. But either way, I was thrilled when we parked and went inside. We grabbed two booths and sat down.

I didn't even bother looking at the menu. I knew exactly what I wanted, and considering it was a diner, I was sure they would have burgers.

The waitress came over and took our orders. The whole time she was giving us odd looks, especially Micah.

"When did you get all those tattoos?" Charlotte asked beside me.

"When I was six."

We all stared at him. I know I was shocked, but I'm sure the others were as well. Harper laughed. "Guys, he didn't go to a tattoo parlor or anything if that's what you're thinking. The tattoos are part of his race."

Micah laughed. "Trust me, I definitely didn't do this to myself. These tattoos, they began appearing when I was six. For my race, the tattoos appear as a symbol of you coming into your powers…but for me, my powers came to me really early, and really fast…which is why I'm pretty much covered now." he held out his arms, which were covered in the delicate tattoos as well.

"They are really neat looking though." Charlotte smiled.

"I want tattoos." Oliver piped up.

"Too young." Derek rumbled,and Oliver stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Luckily he was distracted by his chicken fingers that were set down in front of him. The waitress gave me an odd look as she set the food down in front of me.

I looked at my cheese burger, french-fries, a side salad, because I had to eat something green, and my giant strawberry milkshake. "Ohh food, how I love you..." I muttered, popping a french fry in my mouth.

"You are definitely carrying a part werewolf baby…" Simon laughed. I rolled my eyes and dug into my food.


	12. Chapter 11

Authors note:

I just want to say, I love you guys! ya'll are amazing! I'm having so much fun with this story, and i've actually had some time lately to write which is exciting, and hopefully that will keep up! but anyways, here is the next chapter! hope ya'll enjoy! 

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Why me? Why was this happening? I stared down at the bathroom floor. It was disgusting. I hate these old crappy motels. The floor spun under me as I stood to my feet.

Everything was spinning. I was hot and felt horrible. My head was pounding, my stomach churning, I wanted to lie down but my bed was across the room, so I placed my sweaty palms on the wall and slowly made my way over there. Everyone was still asleep. I could see Tori's dark hair splayed across her pillow. I made that my focal point as I continued walking, holding onto the wall for support.

If this was what being pregnant was like, well, this was going to be the only baby I ever had. Derek would just have to deal. But maybe it's just because it's a supernatural baby…mixed supernatural races as well…I sighed, gosh my head hurt…

I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to the floor, sliding my feet out in front of me. I needed to get Derek, he told me that when I felt like this, I had to tell him…but I didn't think I could get to him. I didn't want to wake up everyone. Charlotte, Harper, Tori, and Aunt Lauren were all sound asleep. But I wanted Derek…

I wound my hands through my hair, my fingers pressing on my temple. My head felt like it was going to explode. I groaned, and tears began sliding down my face.

I had to wake them up. I wasn't sure I could take this pain any longer.

"Tori?" I whispered, hoping maybe she would hear me. She didn't stir. "Tori? Aunt Lauren?" I called, just a bit louder. I noticed Harper stir, her eyes opening, looking around until she saw me on the floor.

"Chloe?" She exclaimed, shooting out of bed. "Lauren!" She called, making Aunt Lauren jump, and almost fall out of her cot. "What?" She asked, but then she saw me, and she immediately jumped up and ran over to me.

I was seeing double by now. I felt sick to my stomach. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Harper asked, kneeling down beside me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I felt myself begin to shake as I tried to tell her what was wrong. But as sudden as everything came, a sense of calm washed over me. I glanced up at Harper, "Just breath." She said, "Everything will be okay."

I was so glad Harper was here. I knew she was an empath, but I didn't know she could do that. All that pain, it was still there, but it was as if it was in the back of my mind.

"Tori get Derek." Aunt Lauren ordered. Tori got out of bed and left the room. A few minutes later, the boys all came rushing into our room.

I concentrated on Harper. She sat right in front of me. Her hands gripping mine.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, kneeling down beside me.

I didn't dare take my eyes off of Harper. I was afraid, that if I did, we might lose whatever connection we had.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Aunt Lauren told Kit.

"We can't take her to a doctor Lauren…" Kit replied softly.

"We have to, Kit. There's something wrong. These things, they keep happening."

"Lauren, no human doctor would be able to help her." Kit sighed. "We're going to have to contact a shaman."

Beside me, Derek stiffened. "Another contact?" Derek growled.

"Derek…" Kit sighed.

"Dad, we can't just go to anyone…" Simon interjected.

"I know." Kit replied.

"Well we have to do something!" Aunt Lauren hissed.

"Dad, who did you have in mind?" Tori asked.

They continued talking but I wasn't paying attention to them any longer.

Harper closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. I tried to do the same. How long could she do this? What would happen if she stopped? I wanted to ask her, but I was afraid to move, to speak, to do anything…

"Chloe, relax." Harper breathed. "The more stress you add, the harder it is to control. Just relax."

"Would it help if maybe she went to sleep?" Micah asked, he was sitting on the bed behind Harper, Oliver and Charlotte beside him.

I could tell Harper was considering it for a moment. "Yes, if we could get her to completely relax, it would be much easier."

"Derek? Could you move her?" Harper asked, she opened her eyes, but kept them trained on me.

"Yes." Derek replied gruffly. In a swift movement, Derek had me cradled in his arms as he carried me to the bed. Harper was still gripping my hands as she moved with us.

I was still starring at Harper, trying to clear my mind, to relax like she had said. It wasn't hard. I was exhausted, and I fell to sleep quickly.

* * *

When I awoke, we were in the van. I was lying down in the back seat, my head in Derek's lap. Harper sat in the seat in front of us, she was sleeping, and she was no longer holding on to me, but I wasn't in pain. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Derek's bright green eyes flickered down to my face. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

"Right now? I'm fine." I smiled. He ran his finger along my jaw. "What happened back there?" He asked.

"I- I don't know…I woke up feeling nauseous…I didn't think anything of it, I just figured it was 'morning sickness' which by the way, why do they call it that if it's occurs at all hours, not just the morning?" I complained.

Derek raised an eyebrow and I knew I had strayed off topic… "Well, I got up and went to the bathroom, thinking I was going to get sick again…when I got up to go back to bed, everything started to spin, and my head felt like it was going to crack open there was so much pain…but then Harper…" I trailed off. I owed her, big time.

Derek's eyes were clouded with worry. "We're going to get you some help. To make sure everything is okay…"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Another one of Dad's contacts." Tori answered. I looked up and saw she was sitting in the seat beside Harper.

"Another contact?" I asked. Now I was worried. I didn't trust any more of Kit's "contacts." They all seemed to be traitors. Well at least the others had been…

"We have to do something." Derek replied, "If we have to take the risk, well that's what we're going to do. Dad says that the guy, Chelan, is a well known shaman, good at what he does, and is very private. He doesn't involve himself with supernatural community."

"Meaning that hopefully this guy won't have had anything to do with the Edison Group or the Cabal." Tori interjected. "And he better be right. If we have to deal with one more Andrew or Candice, I swear I'm not going anywhere near dad's 'contacts' ever again for as long as I live."

"You and me both!" Simon laughed from the front. I sat up a bit, leaning against Derek, to see that Simon was driving and Aunt Lauren was asleep in the front passenger seat, meaning that everyone else was in the other car with Kit.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"Not long." Simon replied. "Dad says the guy lives somewhere up in the mountains." I saw Simon point somewhere off to his left so I peered out the window, and sure enough, I could see the mountains.

"This is going to be a nauseating car ride isn't it?" I sighed. Beside me, Derek wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against his chest.

"If you start to feel car sick, and think you're going to puke, please warn me." Tori muttered.

* * *

Simon was right, it wasn't long until we had reached a cabin high up in the mountains. But getting up there had be nauseating, just like I had expected it would be. I had never really been in the mountains like this before, but winding around them, it felt like we were going in constant circless, but luckily, I didn't get sick.

When we pulled up to the cabin, relief washed over me. I wanted to jump out of the car, but Kit made us all stay put. He wanted to go have a word with, what had Derek said his name was? Chelan? Hmm…that was a different name, I thought.

"How are you?" Harper asked.

"I'm feeling okay." I replied. "Thank you for everything last night." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back. "You scared me to death when I woke up and saw you on the floor like that last night."

"Sorry…"I muttered sheepishly.

"Hey, Dad's waving us in." Simon called from the front, bringing our conversation to a stop.

When we were out of the car, Derek led me up to the house. It was a small wooden cabin. Kit and Chelan were standing on a porch that seemed to wrap around the house. I noticed that there were dream catchers in every window, which I thought was slightly odd. Wasn't the legend of dream catchers to put them above your bed?

Chelan was different, just like his name. He was an older man with long black hair tinted with silver. He had it pulled back into a braid with feathers woven into it. His skin was worn, and was a dark tan, it almost looked leathery. He had golden eyes that seemed to look right into you. I felt nervous, when he turned his eyes on me. But when he smiled, it put me at total ease. For some reason, I trusted him.

"Hello Chloe." He greeted me as Derek and I walked up to stand beside him and Kit. Everyone else came walking up behind us.

"Let's go inside and check you out shall we?" He asked. He waved his hand gesturing for Derek to lead me inside.

"Thank you for seeing us." Kit told him as we all headed inside.

"It is no problem." Chelan smiled. "I am glad to help."

"Derek, why don't you lead Chloe into my office, it is the last door on the right. Kit, there is a path that leads to a stream that runs out back, if the others would like to go take a walk around. We will need peace and quiet." Chelan offered. Derek was already beginning to lead me down the hall to the office.

"May I stay here?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Of course, you must be Chloe's Aunt." Chelan replied.

Their voices drifted off as Derek and I walked into the office. I was speechless. The office was lined with shelves, each holding an assortment of herbs, flowers, and other objects. But what was most amazing was the view from the window.

Derek and I sat down at the bench in front of the window, and I turned to peer out. We were high in the mountains. There was a glittering stream running below us with wild flowers blooming all around. It was breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Chelan asked as he stepped into the office with Derek and me. I nodded, "very."

Chelan smiled. "I hear you are with child?"

I nodded, as Derek took my hand in his, his thumb rubbing along my knuckles.

He smiled, "Children are a blessing."

He looked over at Derek now. "You must be the father."

Derek nodded. He seemed stressed. I could understand why considering everything that has happened.

"Well, let's see if we can't figure out what is going on." He smiled and walked towards one of the shelves, pulling down a few different jars.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:** sorry this one took a little while, I've been veryyy hesitant about it, not sure why, but I think I'm finally okay with it...but I hope you guys like it, and review please! let me know what ya'll think might happen! I loveee hearing ya'lls thoughts! Thanks again everyone for being so positive! It really makes my day to read all the reviews! =D_

**_Venting_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"Oh…gross!" I sputtered, spitting the red gunk that Chelan had given me back into the little paper cup.

"You must drink it." He sighed, pouring me another cup.

I stared down at the red liquid. It tasted horrible and I really didn't want to have to swallow it. It made me want to gag.

"Take a deep breath and swallow it child." Chelan urged. Derek sat beside me, nose wrinkled. Guess it wasn't appetizing to him either.

"What is it going to do?" Derek asked.

My eyes widened as I stared into the cup. I swear I just saw it bubble. Oh jeeze…

"It will help me to get a better read on the baby. To make sure that it is healthy, and to make sure that Chloe can support the child."

I glanced up at Chelan. "What do you mean by support?"

Chelan thought for a moment, his golden eyes glittering. "Chloe, you are carrying the child of a werewolf. They require much more than any normal baby. Your body may or may not be able to support it."

Derek had told me that the baby was feeding off of my 'energy' but at the time, I didn't fully understand what that had meant. But now, knowing that I may not be able to support my baby…what would that mean later on down the road? Would I miscarry? Would the baby be still born? Or have some other side effect? I didn't even want to think about those possibilities.

"Drink it." Chelan calmly stated.

I looked back down at the cup. If this disgusting stuff could tell Chelan the information that he needed, then I was downing it.

I pinched my nose, tilted my head back and dumped the liquid down my throat, swallowing as quickly as I possibly could.

I made a gagging sound, which I'm sure was very lady like, but either way, I had swallowed the dreadful concoction.

"Good girl." Chelan smiled.

Derek was holding my hand in his as Chelan stood over me. He placed his hands just above my stomach, eyes closed. He began chanting something in a language I didn't recognize.

I looked over at Derek, whose face was a mask, no emotions showing across his features. I knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't want me to know he was worried.

After a few minutes, Chelan told me to sit back up as he moved back over to his shelves. He pulled down a box, he pulled out what looked like rocks and placed them inside a little leather pouch.

Chelan moved back over to a chair across from us.

"What I am about to give you Chloe, is this small leather pouch. Inside it there are four stones. An Agate stone, which is meant to rid you of your upset stomach, there is an Amethyst stone, which will rid you of your headaches, and will also help you to control your breathing. There is also Herkimer diamond, which will balance your energy flow. Finally, there is a crystal which helps to strengthen each of the others in the healing process. You need to keep this pouch on you at all times. Whether in a pocket, or tied around your neck." Chelan tied the bag and handed it to me.

"These stones will help me?" I asked, shocked. They were stones. One of which was a diamond…how on earth would they help me?

Beside me, Derek's eyebrows were raised in skepticism.

"Chloe, all of the incidents that have been happening to you, are related to your pregnancy. You will have a strong, healthy baby, but to get you safely through the pregnancy, you need some extra strength. Everything has a purpose child. And these specific gems are meant for healing. Just as that gem around your neck protects you from those who have passed."

I looked down at my necklace. He was right about the necklace…I was always safer when I had it on…so maybe these other gems would help too. Like my dad had told me when I was little, if you believed in something enough, it would work…

I held the small pouch in the palm of my hand. Looking back up at Chelan, I felt he was right, so I tucked the pouch into my front pocket. "Thank you."

Chelan nodded and led us out of the office and back down the hall to where Aunt Lauren was sitting, flipping through an old leather book. As we got closer, I realized it was the same book Derek had been reading back at the safe house. Why was Aunt Lauren reading a book on werewolves? When she saw us come in, she stood and quickly shoved the book into her purse.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

Chelan smiled, "Everything is well."

"Chelan, I know you just did us a great favor by helping Chloe, but I need to speak with you about something else." Kit sighed, standing up from the chair by the door where he had been keeping an eye on the others who were running around outside.

"I will not get involved with this battle." Chelan stated flatly.

Kit nodded, "I didn't expect you to."

"But I will offer you a night here, to rest. You all could use it." Chelan stated. He reached out and placed a hand on Kit's shoulder.

"I know you are worried, and are looking for help. Tonight, you may all stay and rest. But come morning, you must leave. I do not wish to be pulled into this battle that is sure to come."

Chelan looked pained, his face crinkled as he looked down at Kit. But we all understood. This wasn't his battle to fight.

"You've done so much already Chelan. At dawn, we will leave." Kit replied.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was in a spare bed room, sharing with Tori, Harper and Charlotte. All of us were squeezed in together. Chelan had apologized for the sleeping arrangements. He didn't receive overnight visitors often. He had said that the only one who came to stay any more was his granddaughter, Catori . But she had been away at school and he hadn't seen her for a while.

I sighed and tried to turn over onto my side but was met with Charlotte's face. Her mouth was wide open in a snore. I grumbled and tried to turn back over onto my other side, but instead I slipped and tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with an "oomph." I stood to my feet and stared down at Charlotte, Harper and Tori who were all crowded together, but Charlotte, still sound asleep must have noticed that there was more room because she flipped onto her stomach, her small arms and legs spread, taking up what little room I had left her.

I ran my hand through my hair. Now what? It sure didn't look like I was getting back into that bed. With one last look over at them, I made my way down the hallway to look for someplace else to sleep.

Everywhere was taken. Aunt Lauren and Kit were both stretched out on the two couches in the living room. The boys were all crowded into the other spare bed room. Looking around the small cabin, I decided to just go take a seat on the back porch.

It was still dark. The sky lit up with stars. Out here in the mountains, you could see thousands of stars high in the sky. I leaned up against the railing and peered out at the mountains. There were tiny flickering lights out in the distance.

"Lightening bugs." A voice said behind me. I spun, expecting it to be Derek, or a ghost, but instead Chelan stood in the door way.

"I love the mountains at night." He smiled, walking out onto the porch, sitting down in a chair, leaning his head back to look at the sky.

"They are beautiful." I smiled, sitting down in the other chair.

"Could you not sleep child?" he asked, his eyes practically glowing in the dark. They reminded me of Derek's, the way his glittered in the dark. And it made me wish he was out here with me, to enjoy this view of the mountains.

I shook my head. "A little crowded in there." I laughed, "Especially when my spot was taken over."

Chelan smiled. "You remind me of my granddaughter."

I glanced over at him to see that he was still staring up into the night.

"She is kind hearted, as you are. It is a gift that not everyone is blessed with." He glanced over at me, "And even after everything you have been through…you still have that gift. Don't lose it. Let it grow."

I nodded, not really sure what to say. Tori always refers to me as "too nice." But I think I liked Chelan's description better.

We sat in silence. The sky above us was beginning to lighten, casting a pink and purple glow above the trees and mountain sky line.

"You all will be leaving soon." Chelan sighed, "You must be careful child."

I looked over at him to see that he was looking me right in the eye. His hand reached out, taking mine in his. I looked down at his hand. It was brown and wrinkled, but was grasping mine tightly, strongly.

"These people hunting you will not give up. They are dangerous. Very dangerous. The troubles you are facing are far from over. Keep your head up and do not deny that those around you love you, and care for you. They need you just as much as you need them. That boy of yours, take care of him." He gave my hand a squeeze before he rose to go inside.

My stomach clenched. I wanted to ask him what he had meant, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. He had told me what he wanted me to know. He had already done so much. The only other shaman I had met was Russell, and he had turned out to be a traitor as well, what with attempting to have Liam and Ramon kill Derek and I. But Chelan wasn't like that. There was something about him, it was subtle, but he seemed to know things, and I knew that his words were a warning. And I was thankful for it.

* * *

We were all piling into the cars. Kit assigned Derek to drive the van while he would again drive the other car.

When I was about to get into the passenger seat beside Derek, I looked behind me, towards the cabin. Chelan stood on the front porch, his eyes weary, face lined with worry. Everyone had piled into the car, except for me. Derek called my name. "Are you okay?" he asked when I glanced his way.

"Yeah, one second…" I turned and walked back over to the Cabin. Chelan stood before me.

"Thank you." I smiled. I reached forward and gave him a hug. I had to tell him, I wasn't sure if I would get another chance, and something in the back of my mind told me that I was right.

He patted my back and sighed, "Be careful child."

I attempted a smile, but it was forced. I couldn't explain it, but I had this feeling. Goosebumps made their way across my arms. "You be careful too." I replied, and turned to head back to the van.

I looked back once, as we drove away from the cabin, but Chelan had disappeared inside.


	14. Chapter 13

_Authors Note:__ I have to apologize deeply to all of you. I have not worked on this story in quite some time, but the good news is, I intend on finishing it. I am SO SORRY that it has taken me SO long to update, but I have been dealing with quite a bit in my life lately, but currently I am 'recuperating' from surgery and have found myself with quite a bit of time on my hands and I plan on writing as often as I can. So, I hope you all forgive me and that you enjoy the story! _

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Thirteen_

__I had dozed off in the car, the lack of sleep the night before had completely worn me out. Unfortunately, sleep didn't last long. I was awoken by a blood curdling scream, that came from the backseat of the van. I sat up straight and Derek immediately hit the brakes. We skidded to a stop on the side of the road, and Derek and I both immediately turned around to see Charlotte writhing in pain.

"Whats wrong with her?" I gasped, I could feel my heart pounding. Harper sat beside the young girl, "I don't know! This has never happened to her before!"

"That you know of at least." Micah sighed. "I believe she may be having a vision of some sort."

"A vision?" I asked. I knew Charlotte was a witch, but so far I hadn't seen her do anything 'uncontrollable' which would make her wanted by the Edison Group, and now the Cabal.

"Thats one of her gifts. She doesn't have them often though. the last one she had was over a year ago. It affected her so badly she was in bed for two weeks." Micah sighed. He reached forward pressing his hand against the young girls' forehead. "This isn't a pretty one. Her aura is all muddied, I can't get an accurate reading. She's scared." Micah looked upset and I saw a slight flash through his eyes and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Whats going on?" Kit asked. I hadn't even noticed that he was here. Derek had rolled down his window to talk to his father.

"Something is wrong with Charlotte. We think she is having a vision of some sort." Derek sighed.

"I'm trying to calm her, but I don't want to use to much energy, I am afraid it will make her worse." Harper sighed. She was grasping Charlotte's hand in hers, but she appeared nervous.

"It's probably best to let her go through the vision Harper. But give her a little strength if you can, maybe she won't be as harmed by it when she wakes." Kit replied. He turned back to Derek. "We need to get to somewhere safe for the night. I hate to get going while Charlotte is like this, but I think it is best we get to the hotel before nightfall and we can get her somewhere more comfortable than the backseat of the van." Kit looked back in at Charlotte, and he looked pained, worried.

Derek nodded in agreement, "We'll be right behind you. The faster we can get somewhere safe the better."

Kit nodded and headed back to the others in the van in front of us. I turned back to look at Charlotte and she seemed to have settled into a shivering. "Is she cold?" I asked, and Harper shook her head, "I don't think so, I think she's shaking from something in the vision. her hands aren't cold at least..."

"Okay lets just keep an eye on her until we get to the hotel I guess..." I sighed and turned back around in my seat as Derek put the van in drive and we merged back onto the highway behind Kit.

Derek reached over and took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and he gave me this look, and I knew what he was telling me. "Everything will be okay. We'll be there soon."

The car ride seemed to last forever. Charlotte never awoke. If anything, she became more and more still, almost comatose. When we reached the hotel, which as usual, was a dingy little thing set far back off the highway. Sometimes I seriously wondered how Kit found these places.

Derek parked the car and we all got out. He immediately reached into the back and lifted Charlotte into his arms. At the slight movement, her eyes barely opened. "Derek?" she sighed, looking up at him.

Derek looked up at all of us. We had been getting out of the car and unloading our bags when we heard the small voice.

"She's awake!" Derek rumbled. He headed towards Kit, who ushered them into one of our hotel rooms.

"Put her on the bed." Kit motioned, and Derek laid her softly down.

"Charlotte, can you hear me?" Kit asked. He was sitting beside her, his hand on her forehead.

"Mr. Kit?" she asked quietly, "Where are we?" She opened her eyes wider and looked around the room. Soon recognition seemed to cross her face and she sat bolt up right in the bed and screamed.

"NO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! WE CANT STAY HERE!"

"Charlotte, honey, calm down and tell us whats wrong." Aunt Lauren stepped up and tried to calm her down but she flung out of Aunt Lauren's grasp and darted for the window, looking out onto the street.

"They will be here soon! Don't you understand? WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!" She screamed again, and wrapped her arms around herself, she began shaking, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please, just listen to me!" She begged. "We don't have much time, PLEASE!" she screamed.

Kit sighed. "Alright, alright...calm down sweetie. We'll find some place else to go alright?" He turned to the rest of us. "Back in the cars, lets go. We'll get away from here and then figure out whats going on."

"What? Dad! We just spent eight hours in the car!" Tori moaned.

"Just go." Simon sighed as he pushed his sister towards the door, so Simon, Tori, Micah and Oliver, followed by Aunt Lauren headed towards the cars.

Derek stayed put, and so did I. I kneeled down to Charlotte who was crumpled on the floor. "Let's go hun. Can you stand?" I asked her. But she was shaking. Her head pulled up and her eyes fell on mine. "It's too late." she cried. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry." she bawled.

I felt myself stiffen when she touched me and I glanced over at Derek who had stiffened as well. He quickly crossed the floor to the window, followed closely by Kit. They both glanced out and I saw Derek's face harden. "She's right." Derek turned to me and grabbed both me and Charlotte.

"Hide, both of you." Derek rumbled, he looked around the room. "Under the bed."

I looked over at the bed and shook my head. "Derek I won't fit. I can't lay on my stomach..." I pulled Charlotte from my arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Charlotte, I need you to listen to me now okay?" The little girl shook her head. "It won't work...It won't work..." she was bawling, tears streaming freely down her freckled face.

"Charlotte, we have to try. Now get under the bed and stay quiet. NOW." I gave the girl a push and she quickly moved over to the side of the bed and slid under as quickly as possible.

"Brace yourselves." Kit replied.

"What about the others?" Harper asked. I looked over at her, I had forgotten she was here...

"They seem okay. I think they made it out to the cars. The ones we need to worry about right now are us." Kit replied. He glanced out the window again and quickly stepped away and backed up towards us.

"They found us." Derek growled.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Fourteen_

I wasn't sure what to do. My heart was pounding in my chest. I placed my hands over my stomach. If they were really here, my baby was in danger. I had to DO something. Derek turned to me, "Whatever happens, I want you to LISTEN to me and DO what I say, got it?" He growled.

"I won't leave you!" I growled back. Derek's green eyes pierced mine. "Chloe, PLEASE. We have to protect our baby." he looked down at my stomach and placed his hands there with mine. "I don't want to get separated. But you have to listen to me. Please." He looked back up at me and I sighed. I knew deep down that he was right. I couldn't risk putting our child in danger, but...I didn't know what to do.

Harper glanced out of the window. "The van is gone. I think the others left..."

"THEY LEFT?" I screeched. My body trembled.

"It's okay. I don't think we should worry about them right now...we need to worry about us." Harper replied. "A woman and two men are headed this way..."

Charlotte whimpered from under the bed. "Charlotte come out, I have another idea." Derek rumbled. A moment later, Charlotte had crawled out and was clutching my hand.

"We need to distract them." Derek growled. He strode over to a door that joined to the room next door. In one swift motion he yanked it open. Chloe, Harper, Charlotte get in there. We will distract them when they come in here and you two go out the other door and get as far away from here as you can."

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We are the distraction." Kit replied.

I shook my head. "No, I'm staying with you!"

"NO." Derek growled. "GO. NOW."

Harper took my hand and pulled me into the other room. I grabbed hold of the door frame, and Harper stopped.

There was a loud banging on the hotel door, it sounded like it was going to cave in any moment. "GO!" Derek growled as he pushed me into the other room with Harper and Charlotte and shut the door behind me.

I turned to face Harper and Charlotte. Harper seemed almost calm, she had her hands on Charlotte, who was shaking like a leaf. She was trying to relax her. "We need to be ready to run." Harper stated.

"You two will run. I'm staying here."

"Yeah right!" Harper hissed. "You're coming with us!"

"I can't leave Derek!" I hissed back.

"Chloe, you can't do anything for him here! You have to get your baby to safety!"

"It won't work...it won't work...it won't work..." Charlotte was muttering under her breath, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears.

I grabbed Charlotte by the hands, "Talk to me Charlotte. You HAVE to tell me what you saw...its the only way we may get out of this alive."

I looked up at Harper to see her eyes closed, her mouth moving in quiet chanting.

Charlotte sighed. "The woman...her hands...they boil you from the inside out. It was like my blood was on fire...She found me...under there." Charlotte pointed to the bed behind us.

"Then that means the plan didn't work..." Harper whispered, her eyes wide.

"It can work. If we leave...but Chloe won't leave. She refuses to leave Derek..." Charlotte stares deep into my eyes, and I feel my heart stop. Everything around me goes still. It was my fault. In Charlotte's vision...it was my fault...

A sharp slap across my cheek brings everything back to motion. "We have to leave. Now. Chloe?" Harper asks, her hand poised at the ready.

"I...I..."

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I know you can't leave him, but right now, we need you. Please, you HAVE to leave Derek..." Charlotte begs. I stare down at the little girl before me. Harper stands beside her, both of their eyes filled with fear.

"Let's go." I sigh. I head to the door, I just barely open it and look out. The coast is clear. They must be in the next room. There are crashes coming from the room, and screams. I have to force myself to keep moving, to get to the car.

"Coast is clear. MOVE!" I whisper, pulling Charlotte and Harper out the door with me and down the stairs. We make it to the van, Charlotte jumps in the back and I press the keys into Harpers' hand. "Go. Drive as fast as you can and get as far away from here as you possibly can. Find the others."

Harper's mouth drops open. "Chloe?" She hisses, scared.

"Harper, I CAN'T leave him. I WON'T leave him." The last words Chelan said to me come floating through my mind. _"That boy of yours, take care of him." _And in an instant, I KNOW I am doing the right thing.

"GO!" I yell, I push Harper towards the car, and after a moment she jumps in and starts the van, she glances back at me as she drives away, Charlotte crying in the backseat.

I take a deep breath, and run back towards the motel.

I get up to the landing and notice the door to our room is shattered. I peek in and see a large black wolf standing over a blonde man. Kit's hands are aimed at the man's face. A woman is laying on the floor feet away from them. She is stirring, her blonde hair splayed out around her. She slowly sits up and inches her hand towards Derek's hind leg. He has no idea she is awake!

Before I know what I am doing, I pick up the leg of a chair that was broken somehow in a fight and lunge toward the woman. I bring the wood down over her head with a loud crack.

The black wolf turns, his bright green eyes narrow and I know that I am in trouble, but I don't care. Kit runs over to me and pulls me back away from the woman. I stare at her for a moment, but don't see her ghost so I'm assuming I haven't killed her...

"Who else is searching with you?" Kit yells at the blonde man on the floor.

"I..." He stutters. "It was just the-e three-e of us..." he has a large gash running down his cheek.

"Where is the third?" Kit questions. "He went after-r the others..." the man sputters.

Derek turns his green eyes to kit. And I know what he's thinking. Thats why they left. They were being chased.

"We just-t want the baby-y..." The man choked. Derek growled, baring his teeth.

"No...wait..." the man squealed. "Please..." He begged.

"Derek, he may know more." Kit stated. I sat down on the ground, my arms around my stomach.

"He doesn't want to kill the baby. He wants it to be born...he thinks-s...he-e thinks the baby can be used-d...to be used as a weapon, greater-r than any he has collected-d..."

My mouth drops and my heart stops. I thought the Cabal wanted us all dead because we were threats...but...

I start choking, my breath coming out is gasps. Kit places his hands on my shoulders. "Chloe, breathe, take a deep breath. We won't let anything happen to the baby okay?"

"A weapon-n...like..." I turn to look at the girl on the floor. The one that Charlotte said can make your blood boil from the inside out...the one that MR. St. Cloud had sent after us. Was she one of his great weapons? Was he going to try to use my own child against me, against my friends, against other projects just like us...

I felt sick. Not a nauseous sick, but a 'I can't believe what I'm hearing' sick. "HOW DARE HE!" I screamed. I jumped up and lunged for the man on the floor. Derek jumped in front of me, using his body to lightly push me back. Kit grabbed my shoulders, and spun me to face him. "Chloe!" He yelled my name, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"We will find a way to protect the baby, to protect us all." Kit reasoned. I fell to my knees, and Derek sat down on his haunches beside me and placed his head on my shoulder.

Kit walked over to the man. "Thank you for the valuable information." He stated as he landed a swift kick to the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Kit sighed as he helped me up and the three of us left the hotel.

* * *

We had been walking along the highway for what felt like forever. Beside me, Derek had been starring out ahead of us, his brows furrowed, his jaw set. I wasn't sure if he was entirely upset at the information, or if part of that look was because I didn't listen to him. But when he reached over, grasping my hand and giving it a tight squeeze, the knot in my stomach loosened a bit. As much as the information scared the crap out of me, and as much as it angered me, a part of me knew that eventually, everything was going to be okay. we would make it through this.

I looked down at my stomach. My baby bump was protruding quite a bit now. I wondered when I would feel it kick... my mind began to wander. How far along was I? I know that Chelan said my baby was growing fast, faster than a normal baby...how much longer until we will know what IT is? Should I be thinking of names?

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked. I looked up at him, his eyes were clouded with worry.

"How long until we know the sex..." I replied. Derek pursed his lips. "Dad?" he asked. Kit turned to us, his face thoughtful. "I would guess the next couple of weeks...soon though...It's growing fast."

"LOOK!" Derek rumbled. I looked up from my feet and saw two vans headed our way.

"Its them!" I squealed. They were okay! relief washed over me, especially when they pulled over and all piled out of the cars.

"Your okay!" Charlotte yelled as she ran over to hug me.

Everyone was hugging and laughing and crying. It was such a relief to all be back together again and know that everyone was okay.

"What happened?" Tori questioned as she hugged me.

"I should be asking you that question!" I laughed.

"We were headed to the van, we all piled in and were waiting for you guys, and the next thing we knew this...guy was running towards us, so Lauren locked the doors and took off. We managed to lose him after a little bit, but when we pulled over to get our bearings and figure out a plan to get back to you guys, he caught back up to us."

"What was he?" Asked Kit.

"What does is matter?" Simon laughed. "With our combined powers we were able to knock him out and get out of there, and then we found Harper and Charlotte, we passed them on our way back here, and now we found you guys!"

"It matters because he was an assassin." Derek sighed.

"A what?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Like in the movies?" Oliver asked.

"Not quite..." Kit replied.

"An assassin..." Micah sighed. "I should have guessed thats what he was."

"You've heard of them?" Derek asked.

Micah nodded. "My mother was one."

We all starred at Micah for a moment, letting the information process.

Thoughts ran through my mind, if Micah's mother was one than that means... "She tried to kill you." I stated.

Micah slowly nodded. Everything sank in. No wonder Micah was on his own. No wonder he never talked about his past, or his family... Harper reached out and held his hand.

"I'm okay." he sighed.

"Is she still after you?" Derek asked. Always the blunt one. I wanted to elbow him, but it would only cause more harm to me than to him.

"No." Micah stated, his eyes glowing a light purple. "She won't be showing up. But I will tell you, that they won't stop. They will eventually find us. We were all lucky we made it out this time. But there will be more. And if we intend to survive, we need to come up with a plan. And soon."


	16. Chapter 15

**_Authors Note: _**_I decided that with this chapter, I was going to have a little fun, since the last few chapters have been a little serious, I felt like everyone could use a bit of a break, plus I wanted to concentrate a bit on Derek and Chloe. But get ready for the next few chapters, now they are going to be INTERESTING! yay! and thank you to all of my loyal readers/commenters! I LOVE reading what ya'll have to say! It keeps me motivated and wanting to write more! =D _

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Another hotel, another town. We were stuck in a rut. Everyone was fighting. No one knew what to do. Personally, I was just glad we had the little time we had to relax. At this current moment, I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. eating cheetos. Yes, cheetos. Aunt Lauren had me on a pretty strict diet lately, but right now she was in the other room arguing with Kit about what we were going to do. So I stole the bag out of Micah's hands as soon as she had left the room, and was pigging out.

Derek plopped down beside me, his hand digging into the bag. I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Mine." I replied, pulling the bag from his hand.

"Uh oh... she's gone feral." Tori sighed. She was sitting on the bed across from us, her feet propped up, magazine in her lap.

"Feral?" Simon asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah dummy. You know, don't mess with the angry pregnant woman. She's hit that stage." Tori sighed, she turned the page, not even looking up.

"Have not." I mumbled.

"Don't deny it Chloe, you'll just look dumb later when you lash out for no reason." Tori yawned.

I sighed. Whatever. I don't even care to argue with her right now.

"What other stages can we look forward to?" Harper asked. She, Charlotte, Oliver and Micah were on the floor playing a game of cards.

"I'm not your pregnancy guide book. Thats just the one thing I remember from when my mom was pregnant with my sister. Then again my mom never left that stage." Tori sighed and flipped the page again.

"Plus this isn't exactly like a normal pregnancy either..." Simon laughed, looking over at Derek who was staring very intently at the t.v. pretending I'm sure, that he wasn't hearing a word we were saying.

"Is there a way we can look up the stages or whatever?" I asked. Now Derek turned his head. "In my bag..." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, looking at him puzzled. "What about your bag?"

He sighed and got up from the couch, walking over to his duffel, riffling through it for a moment and walked back over to me, handing over a book.

"The Pregnancy Guide For Men?" I starred at it for a moment then looked over at Derek. "Really? When on Earth did you get this?" I laughed.

"My dad gave it to me. After we found out you were pregnant." He sighed, crossing his arms, turning back to the t.v. "What you want is on page thirty."

"Seriously?" Tori laughed, getting up and walking over and grabbing the book from me.

"Hey!" I called, waving my cheesy fingers at her. "Give it back!"

"Maybe later." Tori replied, plopping down on the bed, flipping through the book.

"Oh...ew..." She mumbled tossing the book aside. "I'm done with that."

"Let me see that." Simon grabbed the book and began flipping through.

Beside me, Derek wasn't moving. He was starring at the t.v. arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Guess I'm on my own with this...

"Simon, give me the book." I warned.

Simon glanced up at me. "Is all this really happening?" He asked, stunned yet completely grossed out.

"I don't know!" I hissed, I stuck my hand in the bag of Cheetos and popped a few into my mouth.

"Oh give me that." Tori exclaimed, pulling the book from Simon's hands.

"Are you constipated yet?" Tori asked.

"Really? Are we really going to talk about this?" Micah asked, Oliver and Charlotte giggled.

"Oh quiet." Tori sighed, turning back to me.

"Tori, give me the book. NOW!" I growled, pulling myself up off the couch and moving towards her. Before I was pregnant I would have lunged, now I move at a slow and steady pace.

"Simon catch!" Tori yelled, tossing the book to Simon, who starred at it like it was on fire.

"Simon..." I warned. His eyes grew twice in size as he slowly handed the book back to me.

"Thank you." I hissed as I snatched it from him and headed off to the bathroom.

"Wimp." Tori muttered, hitting Simon with a pillow.

* * *

I stared down at the book. Week twenty was when I could find out the sex...I don't think I'm there quite yet anyways...I sighed. I want to know the sex, but how would I even find out? Its not like I could go to the dr. for an ultrasound or anything...

Well, when looking back at everything, I am pretty sure I am in the second trimester...but what week am I? I held up my fingers and began counting back...week 14? or week 15? somewhere in there I'm sure...But I can't be too sure... I know that all this stuff goes back until the date of conception, and honestly I'm not sure how much time has passed with all thats been happening.

But if I am around week 14...then my baby now has hair...I wonder if it will be blonde like me or brunette like Derek...

"Chloe?" Derek knocked on the door, pulling me from my thoughts

I opened the door and peered out. "Yeah?" I asked.

Derek's lip rose in a slight smirk. "Yeah?" He asked, a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, more serious now.

"I'm fine." I sighed, opening the door to let him in. "I was just reading through the book. Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

He sighed, and sat down on the bathroom floor, pulling me down to sit beside him.

"I planned on telling you, but... I was kind of... studying it...first." He turned to face me and I nodded. "You were using it as your own little guide through this."

He didn't respond, but I knew I was right. As new as all this pregnancy stuff was to me, it was really new to him. At least I had heard about some of the stuff, such as the badly named 'morning' sickness. But Derek, he was not only a guy, but a guy who hadn't spent much time with girls, let alone pregnant ones. It may be a bit cliche, but guys usually don't like hearing about the pains of womanhood. But Derek, he wanted to know what I was going through, and this was his way of learning.

"What do you think the baby is?" Derek asked.

I thought for a moment. "As in a boy or girl? Or as in powers?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Well, both actually..." He replied with a smile. "In the book it says that sometimes the mother can get a feeling about whether its a boy or girl, its not 100% accurate, but it never hurts to guess."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Derek's shoulder, my hands on my stomach.

I could see a little girl, running and laughing, her long dark hair hanging around her bright blue eyes. A smile immediately came to my face.

"I can see a girl." I looked up at Derek who smiled. "What would you name her?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Honestly, I have no idea... I never really thought about names before...have you?" I asked, looking back up at him, absentmindely wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest.

"No, I haven't...but I think we should start thinking about names. For a boy and for a girl. Just in case." He added, smiling. "After all the book said your thought was just that. A thought. I guess we won't know for sure until the baby is born."

I nodded in agreement. "We should start thinking about names."


	17. Chapter 16

**_Authors Note: _**_Okay I just gotta say, all my lovely comment-ers lol Ya'll are awesome! Ya'll truly keep me inspired and every time I read a new comment or message I get even more excited! yay! well as for this chapter...I'm bringing in a surprise! WHOO! so get ready! _

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Sixteen_

"SERIOUSLY?" Tori screeched, jumping to her feet, and in the process, spilling the bag of Doritos I had asked her to hide for me, from Aunt Lauren of course, who was now starring down at the bag, her foot tapping against the floor.

She glanced up at me, and shook her head, but thankfully didn't say anything. Then again everyone was in the middle of a huge argument, so I assume she will corner me later about my sneaking of junk food.

"Dad, you have to be INSANE to think that another "safe house" is the right idea!" Tori yelled, her foot stomping against the floor.

"I never said it was what we were going to do Tori, I said it was a possibility. But I understand that you all would be hesitant about something like that." Kit replied, his arms crossed.

"Dad, I think we should look into other ideas. None of us trust anyone who isn't, well...us." Simon sighed, and I noticed Harper beside him nod in agreement.

"We need to recruit others. We can't take down the Cabal on our own." Kit sighed. "And going to this location, is the only thing I can think of."

"Tell us more about the safe house, and the people there." Derek sighed. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching everyone argue. He hadn't said a word the whole time, but I knew he was carefully listening.

"The people are actually a..." Kit stopped and looked over at Aunt Lauren.

"They worked with me." She replied.

That set everyone into a frazzle. Including myself.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" I shook my head. "Aunt Lauren, how do we know we can trust them? We'd be putting ourselves back into the hands of people originally from the Edison Group!" I yelled.

Everyone was in an uproar. Micah and Harper were arguing, when usually they were the quiet ones. Simon had hung his head in his hands, his eyes closed, quietly muttering "No way. No, no, no way." Tori was much louder, screeching, and pacing the room, her fingertips sparking at her sides.

"Look, they got out of the Edison Group years ago. Before I had even gotten out. I believe we can trust them. They said they have more children there as well, trying to gather forces to protect them. They need us just as much as we need them." Aunt Lauren argued.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lauren, but I can't." I sighed. "If it was just me to think about, I'd consider it. But its not just me any more." I looked down at my growing stomach. I was going to need to invest in some new clothes soon. My jeans were beginning to fit really tight and my shirt seemed to be growing tighter as well.

"Chloe, we understand that, but we have to do something. If we don't do something, the assassins will eventually catch up to us, and we will be taken back to the Cabal. Or worse." Kit sighed.

I looked over at Derek who had his chin resting in his hands. His green eyes studied Kit, then turned to me. "Can I talk to you?" He asked me, standing up, holding his hand out to me.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"We'll be right back." I muttered, walking past her and following Derek out onto the porch.

"Well?" I asked as soon as he shut the door behind us.

"I was going to ask you what you thought." Derek sighed.

I shook my head. "I don't like it. It seems like a trap to me."

Derek nodded. "I agree. But I'm not sure what else to do. We have to make a decision, and soon. We can't keep hopping from motel to motel, city to city." Derek sighed. "My dad is right. They will eventually catch up to us again, and it may not end as smoothly as it did the last time."

"Then what do we do?" I asked, running my hands through my hair. This was so frustrating. We had no idea who to trust, we've been betrayed already. I want my baby to be safe!

"I don't want to keep running." Derek sighed. I looked up at him and nodded. "Neither do I."

"But do we want to endanger our baby?" I sighed.

Derek became silent and still. The gears in his mind turning. "Maybe we should consider taking you out of this fight."

"Excuse me?" I asked, stunned. "How? What? No!" I shook my head.

Derek held up his hands. "Chloe, I don't want to risk you getting hurt, or the baby. If we can figure out a way to make you safe, for the time being, we have a better chance of protecting the baby."

I shook my head again. "I'm not leaving you Derek, or any of the others. You better not be suggesting that." I warned.

He sighed, and opened the door to the room. "Dad, Lauren, can you come here for a moment?" he called. A moment later Kit and Aunt Lauren emerged.

"Whats going on?" Aunt Lauren asked, looking from my flushed face to Derek's calm one.

"I think I came up with an idea, at least, to protect the baby. But I need your opinions."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I growled. I was beginning to sound a lot like Derek. I'm thinking it had something to do with the half werewolf baby growing inside of me.

"It's just for a little while Chloe. And we will be close enough to them to know what is going on. But if its a trap, you and the baby will be safe. The others will be safe as well, because we have a plan this time. We aren't going in unprepared." Derek replied. He laid a blanket out on the ground for me while he set up the little tent.

"I still think all of this is stupid and even if we do have a plan, Derek, ANYTHING can happen, and we can't help them from out here!"

Somehow, Derek, Kit and Lauren had come up with a 'plan' to protect me and the baby incase the safe house ended up being another trap. And that brilliant plan? Was for Derek and I to separate from the group. Kit also felt that if we weren't around, the others might not be so quick to turn us over, after all the main one the Cabal wanted was the baby. And if the baby wasn't in sight, then problem solved. But that also led to Derek and I spending some time in the woods, a good acre or so from the house. We could just see the lights of the house, but we were far enough away that if anyone went out for a walk or anything, they wouldn't happen across our site. But we were still close enough that if anything went wrong, we could help out the others. But something in my gut told me that this whole idea was stupid. I felt so out in the open, and being pregnant, I didn't really want to be sleeping on the hard ground.

Derek spread out the little mat inside the tent and laid down a couple of sleeping bags. "This should help make it a little softer."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered, plopping down onto the little pallet he had made for us.

Derek sighed. "I'm just trying to help."

"What would make me feel better Derek, is knowing exactly what was going on in there!" I pointed at the little house and sighed.

Derek looked over at the house and back to me. "Chloe, the moment anything goes wrong, Micah will pop over and let us know. We can be there in seconds. Just try to relax. Please." He sat down beside me, rubbing my shoulders, but I shrugged him off.

"It just doesn't feel right...leaving them like this..."

"We haven't left them. We are right here, watching..." Derek replied.

He tried to reach out to me again, but I just didn't want to be near him. My emotions felt like they were flying all over the place. Part of me wanted to burst out in tears, and another part of me waned to punch Derek, and another part of me, a more dominant part of me, wanted to strangle myself for acting so childish.

With all these thoughts flying through my mind, I jumped up and started pacing. Before I knew what was going on, tears were streaming down my face.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, shocked. He stood up and walked over to me hesitantly.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know whats wrong with me!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms. My mind was overwhelmed, and my body was exhausted.

"Do you want to lie down?" Derek asked, pulling me away slightly to look me in the eyes.

I nodded hesitantly. "I guess..."

* * *

A little while later, Derek had passed out, and me? I was laying here wrapped up in his arms, yet wide awake. Not only was I completely uncomfortable, but I couldn't seem to get my brain to shut up. It kept running through what if scenarios. Wondering what we would do if something went wrong. I was so worried it was on the verge of paranoia.

I sighed. I had to get myself under control. Derek was right. If anything went wrong, Micah would be out here in a second to get us. But that wasn't enough. We needed a set of eyes and ears, that couldn't be seen. What were the chances that Micah would just 'over hear' something like Derek had the last time? And that is when it hit me.

I hadn't contacted her in years. After everything had laid to rest with the Edison Group, or we had thought it had...She left, saying she was going to try and finally cross over or what not. I never saw her again. But what if she hadn't crossed over? Was that possible? I know I'm a necromancer, but I don't know everything about the after life. Maybe she was just 'resting'...

I slowly rolled away from Derek and eased myself up and out of the tent. I looked back to make sure he was still sleeping, and surprisingly, he was.

I walked a little ways away. I didn't want to wake Derek, after all this could end up being a complete waste of time. But I had to try.

I started slowly at first. Not wanting to use my full powers, especially since I was pregnant and my hormones were all crazy... the last thing I wanted to do was use too much power and bring back an army of dead animals.

"Liz?" I called softly. I gradually increased my power, and suddenly, I heard her voice.

"Chloe?" Liz exclaimed.

I opened my eyes to see one of my best friends in front of me...again. A grin spread across my face. "LIZ!" I yelled happily.

"Chloe, whats going on? One minute I was...and now..." Liz trailed off, looking around at the forest surrounding us.

"Oh great... not again!" She moaned. "Please tell me they didn't return."

I sighed. "Sadly, Liz, this is much bigger than the Edison Group."

"Great..." She muttered sarcastically. And I totally agreed with her.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Seventeen_

It wasn't long before Derek came barreling out of the tent.

"Uh oh..." Liz muttered behind me as Derek spun me to face him. "Whats going on? Are you okay?" He asked, worried, but also angry.

I sighed. "I'm fine..."

He looked around, then back at me. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned. He knew I was up to something. I could tell by the look on his face.

I mentally chastised myself. I should have just told him.

"I called Liz."

Derek starred at me a moment. "Is she here?" He asked, glancing around. Behind me, Liz laughed. "Tell him hello."

"She says hello." I answered and he nodded.

"You don't trust the new people, and want another set of eyes and ears watching out for them." Derek stated matter of factly. I quickly nodded.

"Wait, what is going on?" Liz asked, pulling my attention from Derek.

I turned to face her. "Um well, lets see..."

But before I could begin, Liz stopped me. "One question first...How long has it been? Because you guys...look...well...old..." Liz shrugged.

"Old?" I laughed, "Its only been about...four years..."

"Sorry, you just look older and please don't get mad, but are you pregnant?" Liz asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I am. Why would I get mad?"

"Well you know you never know, you could have just put on a little weight." Liz smiled. "Do you know what it is yet? And I'm assuming its Derek's." Liz laughed.

"Yes, its Derek's, and no we don't know for sure yet."

Liz smiled, "well, lets get on to the bad part...why are you guys in the woods?"

"The Cabal is after us. They want the baby, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind going to the house," I pointed out across the field to the little house in the distance. "And keeping an eye on things for us. Just to make sure the others are safe."

"The others are there?" Liz asked, "Then if they are there, why are you out here?"

I sighed. "We were hoping that the absence of Derek and I would make things safer for the others. But I don't like not knowing whats going on. Micah said he would check in, and would come get us if anything was wrong, but I just don't like not being there for them..."

"Chloe, you know I want to help, but...who on earth is Micah?"

I laughed at myself. There was SO much that she didn't know! There was SO much that I didn't know. Like where had she been all this time? As I explained things to Liz, the hours passed and eventually the sun began to rise over the trees. Derek had gone back to the tent, letting Liz and I talk, and we had managed to talk the whole night. Finally I got up the courage to ask her my question that I had been dying to ask.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm not...sure...exactly... I know I was at peace, and that I was happy, but its all a little hazy now...Maybe I'm not supposed to tell you." she smiled.

"Maybe." I smiled back. The afterlife was a complicated thing. There were rules. I couldn't talk to my mother, for instance, so who knows...

"Well, you should get some sleep. Since its light, I'm going to go see whats going on at the house. I'll let you know if anything is going down." Liz smiled and waved as she disappeared. I got up off the forest floor and crawled into the tent with Derek who was still sound asleep. When I crawled under the covers beside him, he cracked open one bright green eye, "Can you sleep now?" He mumbled.

I smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I did feel better knowing Liz was watching over the others. I hated that I had pulled her from her afterlife, but at the same time, she had said she had wanted to help. She was our friend, and we needed her. I closed my eyes, comforted by the thought that we had another ally.

* * *

"Wake up you two!" A voice trilled from outside of the tent. Derek sighed and rolled over, opening up the tent flap.

"Yes Micah?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair. It was getting long, hanging in his eyes long. Maybe we should attempt to trim it some...

"Just checking on you two. I managed to sneak out some breakfast. It isn't much, but if ya'll need anything more let me know and I'll pop back into the kitchen." Micah handed Derek a couple of plates of food.

"This is fine, thanks." Derek replied, handing me one of the plates.

"How is everything in there?" Derek asked, nodding his head towards the house.

"Honestly, they seem pretty cool. I think they are legit about helping us. Kit, Lauren, Conrad and Lisa, have all been in planning mode, figuring out how to attack. There are apparently some other groups located around the area that Conrad and Lisa are in communication with, and they are all ready to fight."

"Fight?" I asked. I was skeptical, I couldn't help it. After all this time, it was hard to believe we had finally gotten to this point. I was ready to fight. I wanted to fight. I wanted this to be over with and be safe...but was this for real?

"Fight." Micah nodded. "Guys, I think this is really going to happen soon."

"How many are there of us total?" Derek asked.

"In this house, including our group, there are eighteen. In the other houses, we have a total of 35 people." Kit thinks we have enough people with enough serious powers to take down the Cabal."

Derek nodded. "He's right. It will be a rough fight, but we could do it."

"When?" I asked, looking up at Micah.

Micah shrugged. "No idea yet, but I'm willing to bet it will be any day now. We need to make our move before the assassins track us down..."

Derek nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Oh and Derek, your dad said to give you this." Micah pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed it to Derek. "I should get back before anyone notices I'm gone." Micah smiled and was gone.

"Thats a cool power..." I sighed. I looked over at Derek. He was reading the piece of paper that Micah had handed him, and he looked worried.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is fine." He turned and smiled, but it was a forced smile. He was keeping something from me this time.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure if I should press the subject or not.

He nodded and laid back down. I took a few bites of the banana Micah had brought me, and then laid down next to Derek. I lightly brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Your not going to be in the fight." Derek sighed.

I starred at him. "What?" I asked.

"Your" Derek began but I cut him off. "I heard what you said Derek. I just can't believe you think I'm going to what? Sit in this tent while I wait for you all to come back? For YOU to come back?"

Derek sighed, laying his arm over his eyes for a moment and then he sat up.

"I won't make you sit in this tent. I know of another place for you to go, and you won't hate it, I promise... But you WILL NOT fight." He placed his hand on my stomach. "Chloe, you CANT fight."

I pushed him off of me. "Derek stop! I know I'm pregnant, and I want to protect this baby too! Which is why I WANT to fight!"

Derek let out a soft growl. "Chloe, its the end of the conversation. Your not going to be in the fight."

"Yeah?" I growled back. "Then where am I being shipped off to? Huh?"

"Your Dad." Derek replied matter of factly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"My dad?" I asked, I was completely caught off guard. I couldn't breathe. This was a joke, it had to be...I wasn't allowed to see my dad. I hadn't been allowed to see him since I was fifteen and this whole thing started. What made now different?

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Chloe, your going to get to see your dad." Derek replied.

I felt numb. I was SO happy I couldn't describe it, but at the same time...I couldn't help thinking...why now?


	19. Chapter 18

**_Authors Note: _**_ALL OF YOU ARE SO AMAZING! It is such an awesome experience to get on here and see everyones comments! Thank you SO MUCH! It truly keeps me going and excited to write more! Hope you guys like this chapter! =D This one is a littler shorter than I intended, but it just felt like a great place to end the chapter! The next one will be up in a few days! enjoy! _

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Eighteen_

I know he said I was going to see my dad, but I couldn't believe it. I had been wanting to see my dad for...years... If this ended up not happening, it would kill me...I love my dad, and I miss him SO much. I want him back in my life, but at the same time...how on earth was this going to work? Wouldn't he be in danger? So many thoughts were running through my mind I wasn't sure what to do, so I ended up sitting down on the ground, my head between my hands.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, worried. "Whats wrong? I thought you wanted to see your dad?"

He was confused. Of course he was confused! I did want to see my dad, but now I seem to be completely melting down, which is the opposite of acting happy...

"Chloe?" He called again, kneeling down beside me, lifting my chin to look at him.

Tears were running down my face. "Please tell me this isn't a joke." I mumbled, taking in a shuddering breath.

Derek's eyes widened. "You think this is a joke? Chloe, its not a joke...look." He pulled the piece of paper out that Micah had given him, and placed it in my hands.

I wiped my eyes and looked down at the paper. There were two sheets, the top one, was a letter from Kit. It was short, but very to the point. In it, he was telling Derek the plan. I was to go to another safe house, there, my father would meet me and stay with me until the fight was over and the others returned. I barely read the paper, I scanned it and still, I couldn't believe it.

When I flipped to the second sheet, tears began running down my cheeks again. It was a note, from my father.

"Did you read this?" I asked, glancing up at Derek, who nodded. "only after I had scanned it did I realize..."

I clutched the letter in my trembling hands. He was coming. He was really coming. I was FINALLY going to see my dad...

_Chloe, _

_I love you so much and can't wait to see you. I couldn't believe it when Lauren contacted me, I thought it was all a dream. But arrangements have been made and I am writing this note in haste, getting ready to come see you. Lauren tells me you are doing well, but I can't wait to see you with my own two eyes and hear your voice. I love you sweetie. See you soon. _

_Dad._

I sobbed and held the letter to my chest. "Derek, when do we go?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Tonight." Derek replied, pulling me into his arms. "We leave right after dark."

* * *

Dark couldn't come fast enough. I spent the afternoon reading and re-reading Dad's letter. Only when the sun began to fade behind the trees did I get up and gather my things. Not that I had much of anything, but the few things I did have I threw into my bag. Derek was disassembling the tent and putting everything away when Kit approached.

"You guys ready?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Whats the plan?" I asked, anxious.

Derek came up beside me and picked up our bags.

"Leave those Derek, just take what you two will need. Your going to have to go by bus. We don't want to alert the others that you two are here."

Derek nodded and began rearranging our bags, putting all of our clothes and necessitates into one duffel bag.

"Here are your tickets, and some extra cash. Your going to take the 8:30 bus to Atlanta. Its a straight shot, no stops. Should only take a few hours. From there, you need to be VERY careful. Your going to be in the city, and noticeable. so be cautious. The safe house isn't really a house per say, its a flat. Its on 8th street, address 2345 number 17. Your dad will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, after all, he is having to come from much further away. and we're having to take some serious precautions. So be careful, and call me when you get there."

Kit handed us an envelope with everything we would need. Derek took it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks dad." He nodded, and gave his dad a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Kit." I smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Tell my Aunt too, and that I love her."

Kit nodded. "She knows Honey. Now you two get going, you don't want to miss your bus. And Derek, don't forget what I told you." Derek nodded and grabbed our bag, taking me by the hand and leading us through the woods, out onto a narrow dirt path. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew he did, and I knew that this was it. I was finally going to see my dad. Just a few more hours...

* * *

I starred out the window as the bus sped along the highway. It was dark out, so I couldn't make out much, but I could se some bright lights ahead, and knew we were going to be coming into the city soon. Beside me, Derek was still. He hadn't said a word the entire ride, nor had he really moved. He looked upset, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I had attempted asking him a few times if something was bothering him, but all he would do was scowl and shake his head.

I turned toward him again. looking up at his face. He was starring out the window across the aisle. "Derek?" I asked, trying to draw his attention to me.

He sighed. "Yes?" he asked, obviously frustrated.

"Please tell me whats wrong?" I asked, again, for what felt like the tenth time.

"Nothing Chloe. Don't worry about it. We're almost there." He turned his green eyes back towards the window and I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to tell me right now. Fine. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't have to right NOW. But I will get it out of him sooner or later.

Lights began to appear out the window as tall buildings came into focus. We were almost there. The bus FINALLY pulled to a stop and people began grabbing their bags and getting up to get off. Derek grabbed our bag and took my hand. "Lets go." He mumbled. "Keep your head down." He whispered, pulling me close to him as we shuffled with everyone else off the bus.

No one really noticed us as we made our way through the streets of Atlanta. It was a beautiful city. It made me miss home, and thoughts of my dad came flooding back to me. I shook my head. I was going to see him soon. I had to stop worrying. So far, everything was going as planned.

"8th Street." Derek rumbled, leading us down a street to our right. There weren't many people out and about down here. There was a big park across the street, with a giant water fountain and some swings.

Derek stopped and pulled out the envelope that Kit had given us. "We're going to need...There it is." he pulled out a key, and stuffed the envelope back into his pocket.

We walked a little further until Derek came to a halt, looking up, I saw why. The building was huge. Was this where we were going to be staying?

"This is...it..." Derek muttered. He glanced down at me. "Lets go."

We entered the lobby, and the clerk at the front desk glanced up at us.

"And you are?" She asked.

I blanked. Who were we? But before I could even try and think up something, Derek was already speaking.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Walker. We're here to see Mr. Dacey?"

The girl looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you two to be so young. He left a note that he was expecting you, if you take this hallway to the right will be the elevator that will take you up to the seventh floor." She smiled and turned back to her work behind the desk.

Derek led the way as we headed down the hallway and got into the elevator.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" I asked, surprised.

Derek simply nodded.

The elevator jerked slightly as we came to a stop on the seventh floor. "Number 17" Derek rumbled as we headed down the hallway. We approached the door and Derek slipped in the key and let us in.

* * *

The flat was amazing. It was unlike anywhere I had stayed in quite some time. Derek had wasted no time tossing our duffel into one of the rooms and laying down on the bed. I on the other hand was hungry and decided to rummage through the kitchen, which was completely stocked with food. Thank goodness.

I pulled out some pasta and marinara sauce to make some spaghetti. I walked back to the bed room to see if Derek wanted to eat. I knew he had to be hungry. He could never go long without food.

He was still sprawled out on the bed, but he wasn't sleeping. He was starring up at the ceiling. His green eyes not blinking.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong? Or just ignore me for the next few days or however long we're here?" I asked, now fully annoyed. I was sick and tired of his silent treatment. He was either going to talk...or I don't know what, but it was going to be bad, I knew that much.

Derek looked over at me. "I'm not ignoring you." He replied, surprised.

"You have barely spoken one word to me since you gave me my father's letter earlier today." I replied with a bite of sarcasm.

Derek sat up. "I wasn't ignoring you Chloe..." He ran his hands through his hair as he stood up and crossed the room to me.

"How much of my fathers letter did you read?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

I was puzzled now. I hadn't read much of Kit's letter. I had skimmed it, but I definitely didn't read it... I was way more preoccupied with the letter from my dad...

Derek sighed. "Chloe, after your father gets here, I'm leaving for a little while."

My mouth dropped and I stepped away from him. "Your leaving?" I asked, stunned. No way. He couldn't leave. How could I have been so stupid? So naive? Of course he was leaving! He was going to go join the fight. He was just my escort until my babysitter got here!

"Chloe, please..." Derek sighed, moving closer to me, reaching out to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"I get it." I growled. "I know I have to protect the baby, and that I can't fight, but seriously? Your going to leave?" Anger washed over me and I wanted to cry. I knew Derek needed to go, the others needed him, but I needed him too! The baby needed him! What if something happened? What if he never came back? Just the thought of that completely broke me down and I sobbed.

Derek reached out and pulled me into his arms. "Everything will be okay." He rumbled, holding me close but I shook my head. "You don't know that. Not for sure."


	20. Chapter 19

**_Authors Note: _**_Okay, so I wasn't planning on doing this, but I am currently on a roll and know exactly what I want to do with this story and so here is the next chapter, a few days early! I hope ya'll enjoy it! P.S. YOU WILL NOT KNOW THE BABY NAME UNTIL AFTER THE BIRTH! mwahahaha I thought it would be more fun that way if it were a surprise! Whoo! Anyways, thanks again you guys for being such amazing readers! I love your comments! Hope you enjoy this one! Next one will be up in a few days! _

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Nineteen _

I starred at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like the fifteen year old Chloe anymore. I had changed, I had grown up, I was an adult. I looked down at my round stomach. My clothes barely fit anymore, I was currently wearing a pair of jeans that I had to rig with a rubber band to keep the button closed, and one of Derek's old t-shirts. It was huge on me, the sleeves came down to just above my wrists, but it was comfortable. I pulled off my jeans and tossed them to the floor. I did not want to sleep in them. Not again. The t-shirt served as a nightgown anyways...

Derek and I should talk about names...I lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. It was huge...I had been feeling slight kicks lately, but right now the baby was still. Asleep, I guessed. I could just picture the tiny little thing inside me, eyes closed. I rubbed my stomach lightly, when there was a small tap on the door, making me jump.

"You coming to bed?" Derek asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in just a few." I replied, pulling my shirt back down. Ever since the visit with Chelan, I had felt SO much better. I guess the little pouch he had given to me really worked. I reached for my jeans and pulled it out of the pocket. Sometimes I forget. It always needs to be on me. I unraveled the string and stung it around my neck, along with my pendant. At least I won't have to wear all this after the baby comes...

"Goodness you are huge!" A voice squealed beside me, and I jumped, letting out a startled squeak.

"LIZ!" I growled. "Dont DO that!" I laughed, my hand flying to my throat.

She laughed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

I shook my head. "It's okay." I breathed, picking my jeans up off the floor and folded them up nice and neat.

"I just wanted to see how you two were. The others seem to be doing alright back at the safe house." Liz sighed, crossing her arms. "So far, I believe you were just being a worry wort back in the woods." she laughed.

"I'm sorry Liz...I didn't mean to pull you away for no reason..."

"No Chloe, I will always be here for you guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna keep an eye on them still, so call me if you need me. But Your going to be with your dad so you should be okay. But I want to help them in the fight if I can. I know they can't communicate with me really, well other than writing notes back and forth with Tori, but if I can help them...I will." She smiled.

"Thanks Liz." I smiled back and in a flash she was gone.

* * *

Derek was standing at the window, looking out into the streets of Atlanta when I walked back into the bedroom.

"Derek?" I asked, pulling him from his trance.

He turned and gave me a small smile. It was forced, I could tell by his eyes. He was upset. And I knew why. He didn't want to leave me, or the baby. But he knew he needed to. And this was going to be our last night together, for who knows how long. I didn't even want to think about it. I took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Chloe..." Derek rumbled, moving across the room to wrap me in his arms. As soon as we touched, the baby kicked. and HARD. I leaned forward slightly, stunned by the force of the baby's kick.

"What-t on-n?" I stuttered, looking down at my stomach and up at Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, slightly worried, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Goodness." I laughed. "I'm definitely carrying your child, thats for sure. That was one strong little kick!"

Derek laughed, laying his hands on my stomach. He kneeled down, listening. "Hey in there..." he rumbled softly. and the baby kicked again. Not nearly as hard, but it was definitely a swift little kick. Derek smiled up at me and laughed.

"She knows your voice." I smiled, and Derek grinned back, this one reaching his eyes. "Are you sure its a she?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I believe its a girl...yes."

"We need to think of some names then." Derek smiled up at me, and then stood up leading me towards the bed. We both curled up in the bed, my head resting on his chest.

"What names do you like?" Derek asked.

I thought for a moment. I had never really thought of names that I had liked. I had never pictured myself having children, at least for a very long time. BUt I had always liked the name..."Lucy." I smiled. Derek looked over at me, "Lucy?" He asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Whats wrong with Lucy?" I asked, sitting up to look at him better.

"Nothing is wrong with it...It's just...I don't know..." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Fine, you think of one then." I laughed and laid my head back down on his chest.

Derek grumbed. "I have no idea where to even begin..." He sat up, pulling me with him. "Come on."

I grumbled now as he led me down the hallway back in to the front room. He walked over to a desk in the corner and flipped open a laptop that was sitting there on a desk.

"I didn't know there was a computer here..." I mumbled. Derek smiled and led me over to the couch, where we both sat down and he typed into the search, 'baby names'.

There were SO MANY! Derek and I sat and starred at the screen for a moment. "Where do we begin?" Derek asked.

"I guess at the beginning?" I shrugged. "This is going to be a LONG night." Derek mumbled as he clicked on the letter A.

* * *

Derek and I spent hours looking at baby names. By the end of the night, we had finally narrowed down our choices. Thank goodness! We had one boy name and one girl name, and both were adorable. Derek had convinced me that we should have a boy name picked, just in case my hunch was wrong. But something in my heart told me I wasn't wrong. It was a girl, and I knew it with every fiber of my being.

I rolled over in bed, and woke up with a start. Why was I soaking wet? I sat up and flipped the covers off of me. I was SO hot! My whole body was drenched.

"Whats wrong?" Derek asked, sitting up, startled.

"I...I dont-t know-w..." I stuttered. I got out of the bed and pulled at the t-shirt slightly. Had my water broken? No... it couldn't be that...it was WAY too early...

"Chloe?" Derek asked, he flipped the covers back and I saw his nostrils flare.

"Derek...I-I..." I covered my face with my hands. Did I wet the bed? My eyes widened. Oh my god...what if I wet the bed? I placed my hand on the bed, but there was no actual wetness...what on earth...

"Chloe, its okay. Remember what the book said?" Derek smiled.

I starred at him, puzzled. "The book...right..." I thought hard, trying to remember all the things the book had said, but my mind was blanking. Great.

"Okay first of all, memory loss." Derek laughed. "Second of all, hot flashes."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." I laughed, sitting back down on the bed. Derek leaned forward and kissed my neck softly.

"Did you think your water broke or something?" Derek asked. I laughed, "I thought I had wet the bed." I couldn't help it, I bust out laughing. "I have never been so sweaty in my life!"

Derek laughed beside me and pulled me to him. "Trust me, you didn't. I knew when I smelled it that it was nothing. You did scare me though at first." He laughed.

"I scared myself!" I laughed. Derek's chest rumbled under me as he laughed. "Well, everything is okay now. And we need to get some sleep while we can. Your dad will be here in a few hours."

I sighed and curled up beside Derek. The simple reminder made my heart ache. I wanted to see my dad. SO BAD. But I also knew, that with my fathers' arrival, would be Derek's departure...And that, I didn't want to face.

* * *

I paced the living room, glancing up at the clock. Derek stood by the window, arms crossed looking out onto the street. "I think he's here."

I ran to the window just in time to see a man enter the building. But I only got a glimpse. I couldn't tell if it was him or not. I sighed. "You think it was him?" I asked, and Derek nodded. "Pretty sure. No one has really been coming in or out of this building." Derek looked up at the clock. "And its about time. It should be him." I nodded in response. I was anxious. Very anxious. But before I could work myself up into a frenzy, the door clicked and opened.

"Chloe?"

I turned at the sound of his voice and my eyes automatically welled up with tears. "Dad?" I asked, softly.

He dropped his bag and ran to me, pulling me into his arms. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I can't believe its really you." He cried, pulling me away slightly to get a good look at me.

"And...your...your pregnant?" He asked, looking down at my stomach. I smiled through my tears, and nodded... "Yes..."

My dad smiled. I could tell he was shocked and I knew then that Aunt Lauren had not informed him of my pregnancy. But he didn't say much. "I'm just so glad to have you back." He smiled, pulling me back into his embrace. "I missed you SO much Chloe. My little Chloe."

"Dad..." I sighed, pulling away slightly. "I need to introduce you to someone..." I turned to face Derek and motioned for him to come closer. My dad peered up at him. Derek was at least a foot taller than my dad...and I saw my dad's eyes widen.

"Dad, this is Derek." I smiled, placing my small hand in Derek's.

"Is this the man they kept talking about in the newspapers?" my dad asked, eyeing Derek skeptically. And I knew then that Aunt Lauren hadn't told my dad anything. She had told him I was alive, but I was guessing that that was pretty much it. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

"He's the father?" Dad asked.

We were all sitting on the couch. I had to start at the beginning and explain everything to my father. I had thought telling him I was a necromancer and that Derek was a werewolf was going to be the rough part. But he hadn't reacted too badly to that news. It was the being with Derek idea that startled him. Go figure.

"What are ya'lls plans?" He asked, more to Derek than to me.

"Sir, we don't really have much of a plan as of now, other than keeping the baby safe..."

Dad's lips scrunched into a straight line. He was upset with this answer. "Dad, we aren't safe right now. Thats why your here. They all seem to think that here with you, I will be safe. While the rest of them go and..." I looked over at Derek and back at my dad. "Fight..."

"Fight?" Dad asked, "Fight what?"

I sighed. "Dad, the Cabal... remember? we were just talking about them..."

"Oh, right, right the Cabal." He ran his hands through his graying hair. He looked so much older than when I had last seen him. I couldn't help but feel guilty for that. Maybe if I hadn't caused him so much worry...

"Are you okay dad?" I asked, grabbing his hands.

"I just can't believe I've missed so much...Chloe, your not the little girl I remember..."

I sighed. "I've grown dad...I'm not a little girl anymore..."

He nodded sadly and looked up into my face. "I know. Your an adult now...and I'm going to be a grandfather... I've missed so much..."

"I'm so sorry for that dad..." I had to hold back my tears. I had cried enough today. Beside me Derek rubbed my back with his hand.

"Just promise me...You won't disappear again... at least without an explanation..."

I leaned forward and hugged my dad again. I still couldn't believe he was really here. That we were sitting in the same room, that I was hugging my father. "I promise dad. Never again." I didn't know if I would be able to keep that promise, but I knew that I would do whatever I could to try.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Authors Note: Okay guys, this is VERY IMPORTANT! From here on out, things are going to happen pretty fast. I've kind of decided to go in a new direction with story and hope to make a SEQUEL! WHOO HOO! there will be a few more chapters to this story and then the sequel will begin, I haven't decided on a name yet for that one, but I will keep ya'll updated, and let you know! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! Love you guys! Hope yawl enjoy this chapter... =D_**

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Twenty_

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening... I buried myself against Derek. He was holding me tight, and I knew he didn't want to let go, but we both knew that he would eventually have to. He was supposed to be meeting Kit in just a few hours, and his bus left in about thirty minutes.

Tears streamed down my face. Derek's hands fisted my hair as he held me tighter. If that was at all possible.

"Please..." I begged, sobbing into his shirt.

"Chloe..." He growled. I knew he was upset, frustrated, and even angry. He didn't want to leave and I knew I wasn't making it any easier for him. I pulled away slightly and looked up into his fierce green eyes.

"Dont. Please." He whispered. I had never seen him like this before. I could read every emotion across his face. And all it did was make me cry harder. He reached up and wiped my face with his fingers. "I't won't be long. I'll be back here... with you before you know it."

"Liar." I sobbed. I was trying to hold it together, believe it or not. But my emotions were already in a whirlwind as it was. Adding all this to my plate...I just knew my baby was gonna be a frazzled little thing when it was born.

"I promise. Chloe, look at me." Derek rumbled, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I PROMISE."

All I could do was nod.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was fierce, it was incredibly wet due to tears, and it felt like it would be the last time...

Derek pulled away, closed his eyes and kissed my forehead before he headed for the door.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute he was there in the doorway, looking back at me, and the next, he was gone.

I stood there like an idiot, just starring at the door. My mind blank.

"Chloe?" My dad asked. He had given Derek and I some privacy to say goodbye, but he must have heard Derek leave...

"Derek..." I sobbed and ran to the windows. Searching the street I caught one last glimpse of him as he looked back up at the building, then turned the corner and disappeared.

I pounded my fist on the glass. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Chloe, Chloe, stop. Honey, please." My dad tried to pull me away from the window but I shoved him off of me. I couldn't...What was I doing? Why did I let him leave? I shouldn't have let him go.

"No..." I growled and ran towards the door. My dad reached out again and pulled me to him. "Chloe, it will all be okay, its just a few days at most."

I sobbed. deep down, I knew he was right. I knew I had to stay here. What if something happened and I lost the baby? I wouldn't be able to live with myself...but if something happened to Derek...I shook my head and collapsed against my father. Thoughts clouded my mind and I had no idea what to do, if anything...

* * *

Everything was fuzzy and my eyes felt so heavy. I forced them open and looked around the room, my hand reaching out towards Derek, to feel that his spot beside me was empty. Everything came rushing back. He was gone. He was really gone. He left. I'm here, in this bed by myself. My dad must have put me in here and I must have cried myself to sleep.

I chocked back a sob, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Derek and I hadn't been separated since we were fifteen...I turned and starred up at the ceiling.

"Chloe?" A voice called from the foot of the bed. I sat up to see Liz perched there looking at me with a worried expression across her face.

"He's alright you know. He made it to the others. He sent me to keep an eye on you." She smiled reassuringly.

"He's okay?" I asked. and Liz nodded. "Wait...he sent you?" I asked, now puzzled.

Liz laughed. "Tori and I have been communicating with this dry erase board she got. When Derek heard that I was there he asked me to come here and watch after you." She shook her head. "I forgot how bossy he can be."

I smiled slightly. That was Derek. Send someone to watch me sitting in an apartment. "He probably thinks I'm planning on crashing the fight."

Liz smirked. "We're all planning on it actually." she laughed, "Tori bet some pretty big bucks on it. She says not to let her down by the way."

"Liz, where are they?" I asked.

Liz sighed. "Chloe, you know I can't tell you that...If I tell you, you might..."

"Liz, I promise. I just want to know whats going on, what their plan is and where they are."

"Chloe?" My dad knocked at the door, and peeked his head in. "Who are you talking to?"

I pointed at Liz and then remembered...He can't see her.

"Oh...uh... dad I'm talking to my friend Liz...she's...a ghost."

My dad stepped into the room and looked around. I knew he was having a hard time with all of this, and wondered if he even believed me...

"Oh." He replied. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Do you want some breakfast soon?" he asked.

Okay. Not the reaction I expected. I mean, I know I had told him of my powers last night, but he hadn't seen it in action. Then again he wasn't really seeing anything...

"Uh... maybe in a little while, I'm not hungry right now." I replied.

He nodded. "Sure, but you need to eat something soon. You didn't eat last night, and we need to keep you nice and healthy." He smiled and left the room.

"You glad to see your dad?" Liz asked. She was now standing by the window, looking out onto the street.

I nodded. "Yeah, but the circumstances suck. But I am glad he's here."

"Chloe, will you make a deal with me?" Liz asked, turning to face me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked hesitantly.

"Its not like your making a deal with the devil, jeeze!" she laughed.

I nodded. "Whats the deal then?"

"I promise that I will keep you updated on everything that is going on with the others, as long as you promise me you won't do anything stupid to get you or that tiny baby inside of you, hurt. Deal?" She asked. It was odd talking to Liz. She was the exact same girl I remembered...It was like time hadn't passed at all.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and sighed. I knew she was right. I couldn't risk the baby...and that meant keeping myself out of harms way. And at least I would have a go between to know how the others were. Maybe it would help me feel less stir crazy.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Deal."

Liz smiled. "Good. Then you go shower and eat. Your face is all puffy, and no offense, but you kind of smell." She pinched her nose for affect.

"Gee thanks." I smiled slightly "I didn't know you could smell?" I teased.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I can smell you just by looking at you." She laughed. "Now go. I'm gonna go check in on the others and I'll be back soon to keep you updated." She winked and was gone, leaving me back in my empty room. Alone.

* * *

I felt the chill roll across me in my sleep and knew exactly what it meant. I sat bolt up in bed, thinking maybe Liz was back to check in. But it wasn't Liz standing by my window. It was an older man with long black hair, silver strands shining in the moonlight.

"Chelan?" I asked, crawling out from under the covers and across the bed to stand beside him.

"Child." He whispered. His golden eyes turned to me. The same eyes I remembered from the house in the mountains.

"Child." He sighed, his hand reaching out to me but before it made contact with my face it ran right through me, sending a chill up my spine.

He sighed and pulled his hand back. "So its true. The dreams..." He closed his eyes, and his whole body seemed to slump.

"Chelan...what? What dreams?"

His eyes remained shut as he spoke. "They came three nights after you all left my cabin. I was drinking a cup of tea, when the woman appeared. Her hands...it was like liquid fire running through me." He shuddered and shook his head.

"Where is your man?" He asked, looking around the room now for Derek.

"Chelan, they are preparing to fight the Cabal. They are going to end this whole thing." I replied. Liz had informed me before I had gone to bed that the others were alright, and that they planned to attack in the morning.

Chelan shook his head. "You need to protect him." He urged, his golden eyes glowing in the dark.

"Chelan, I can't... He'll be okay..." I replied, my hands resting on my stomach as I tried to convince both Chelan, and myself.

"Child, you don't understand. Your still so young. You don't know... You must find him. And go. Leave this place, take your man and run."

My heart was pounding in my chest. "Go?" I hissed. "Go where? They will find us no matter where we go!"

Chelan shook his head. "You will find a way. But this path you are on. It only leads to disaster." He shook his head and before I could ask another question, he was gone.

"Chelan?" I called, I closed my eyes and tried to pull him back but either my nerves or my frustration kept me from being able to pull him through. Or maybe he was really gone. That that was the only warning I would get.

I paced the room. This path we were on would lead to disaster. What did he mean by that?

"LIZ?" I called, quite loudly. I was becoming frantic.

"LIZ?" I called again, this time using a bit of my powers to pull her through.

"Whoa, Chloe, whats going on? I was just having a conversation with Tori and Simon when... Whats wrong?" She asked, sensing my panic attack.

"Go to Derek. Tell him to stop. DO NOT ATTACK TOMORROW." I growled.

Liz stared at me like I had finally lost my mind. "Chloe..." She sighed. "We've been over this..."

"Liz, LISTEN TO ME!" I hissed. "I just got a message from Chelan. Tell Derek that, He will know what it means. Tell Derek that Chelan came to me tonight, and said that this path leads to disaster. I don't know what it means entirely, but this attack...it can't happen Liz, not yet. TELL HIM."

Liz nodded. "Chelan?" She asked and I nodded. "Liz, hurry please!" I urged and she nodded and then disappeared with a pop.

I stood there for a moment. And then gathered the small amount of clothes I had and changed out of my pjs and into some jeans and a hoodie. The hoodie was a little big, but it would have to do. None of my other clothes fit anymore.

"Dad!" I called, walking into the living room.

"Chloe? Whats wrong?" My dad cried as he came stumbling out of his room into the living room, still groggy with sleep.

"Get dressed. We're leaving." I replied.

I had no idea what was happening, but I knew one thing. I _WAS NOT_ going to sit idly by while my whole life came crumbling down.

I don't know what Chelan's warning meant, but I knew it was true. He had the gift of insight. And if he said this was the wrong path, then I believed him. I don't know if the others would. But either way, it didn't matter. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to sit here sniveling and wondering if everyone was alright. I was part of this too. I looked down at my stomach. I would protect this baby, and I would protect my family, and my friends too. And it wasn't going to happen by sitting in this apartment waiting for news.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Authors Note: Alright guys, sorry this one took so long! Its a little short, but basically its a beginning to the end! Whoot! =D There is going to be ONE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY and then I will begin the SEQUAL! There will be a time gap between this and the sequel, and you won't know everything right away, but I promise that you eventually will know EVERYTHING! THe sequel is going to be called, "THE LOST ONE" so keep your eyes opened for it! Unfortunately, the last chapter here won't be up until next week, but it will be great! I promise! =D Enjoy! _**

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

No.

NO NO NO NO NO!

I jumped out of the car and took off running. I had no idea where I was going but I had to do something.

"CHLOE!" My dad yelled out from behind me.

I ran to the tents and one by one checked each. Where was everyone?

"LIZ?" I yelled, when I noticed that NO ONE was at the campsite.

She popped up beside me. "Chloe..." she warned.

I shook my head. "Where are they Liz? Where is DEREK?"

"Chloe, they left...I told Derek about the warning...but he...They...believe it was a trick. They charged the building this morning..." I knew she was upset by the look on her face.

"No... why wouldn't he listen to me?" I hissed under my breath. My dad came running up behind me, out of breath.

"Chloe, what on earth is going on? Where is everyone?" He questioned, looking around at the abandoned campsite.

"They went into battle. They didn't listen to me."

My breath hitched, and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I could feel the baby kicking fiercely and it pulled me back to reality. I had to do something. And fast.

"Liz, which direction?" I growled, turning to face her. She shook her head. "Chloe, no...you can't go...what... what if something happens?" She asked.

"Liz," I growled. "WHICH DIRECTION?"

Liz thought for a moment, then pointed off into the woods and I began moving. I was going to do whatever I had to do.

"Chloe, wait!" my dad yelled as he trailed behind me. "Whats the plan?" He asked, as he fell into step with me. I was exhausted, and my whole body ached. But I HAD to keep moving.

"I don't exactly have one..." I mumbled.

My dad sighed. "Alright...well..." He stopped, pulling me to a stop beside him. "You know I'm always here for you and I want the best for you. But Chloe, I don't think you should just go bounding into the fight not having a plan."

"Dad, the only thing I am thinking right now, is saving Derek. Chelan said this whole thing was a bad idea. That it was a bad path...I have to get to Derek..."

"I understand that honey, but you have a baby to think about now. It's not about just you and Derek anymore."

"Dad..." Tears began streaming down my face. I understood that I was having to think about more than just me and Derek. But at the same time, this baby needed me AND Derek. If something happened to him...I don't know what I would do. I couldn't raise this baby on my own...

"Chloe..." He sighed and pulled me to him. "Lets just go in carefully. Wheres your...um...ghost? friend?" He stumbled across his words, not quite sure how to approach that subject.

"Liz?" I asked. and she appeared in front of me. "I'm right here Chloe. And don't worry, so far, everything is going according to their plan."

I nodded. "Would you guide us in please?" I asked, Liz sighed and nodded. "I don't really have a choice do I?" she shrugged. "You'll go on with or without me."

"Lets go." I sighed and motioned my dad to follow.

* * *

"Get down." Liz hissed and I crouched down behind some brush, my dad right behind me.

"Okay, over to your left are some guards. See them?"

I nodded to Liz and she went on.

"Okay the others went in through the south entrance over there. The guards must be out and about trying to catch some of the others who are hidden in the woods over there on the North side."

"Who's over there?" I asked.

"One of the other groups. Derek and the others are inside Chloe. And please, just give them some time to come out. Don't just go barging in there."

I sighed. "Liz, can you go check on Derek, maybe let him know I'm here?"

Liz shook her head. "I can't go in there Chloe. They have some protection spells up around the place, I can't get past them."

"So you don't know whats going on inside?" I asked, nervous.

"I dont, but they do." Liz pointed off to the North woods where others were supposedly hiding.

"Why are they hiding?" I asked.

"They are acting as a diversion. They lured the guards away so the others could get in." Liz replied.

Dad shuffled his feet beside me. "Chloe?" He asked.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "The others are inside. Some are in the woods over there, acting as a diversion to lure the guards away from the entrance."

My dad nodded. "Alright. So we need to get over there to the others."

I shook my head. "I need to get inside."

"No you don't." Liz hissed, and at the same time my dad shook his head.

"I don't think so. Its too dangerous."

"Look, I didn't come all this way to sit out in the woods and wait. I need to get in and make sure the others are okay and help if I can. If you guys won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

My dad sighed. "If you go in, I'm going with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I nodded and turned to Liz. She shook her head. "I think you should wait, you may only get into trouble, the others seem to think everything is going well. Chloe, please, don't go in there."

"Liz, I get that, I do. But I have to go in there. The others could be in trouble."

"And what are you going to do if they are?" She asked, eye brow raised. "No offense Chloe, but you can't use your powers in there. No spirits can get in there remember?"

I sighed. I knew she was right about that..."Not like my powers would be much use anyway. Basically, I plan to get in there, and..." My words were cut short because suddenly, there was an eruption of screams from the woods.

The guards who had been walking around the building were now carrying out the bodies of the others from the woods and dumping them into the field.

A woman stepped out of the woods and flexed her fingers. It was the woman from the hotel...one of the assassins.

"Guess I really didn't kill her...great..." I whispered, unbelieving as I saw the woman stride towards the bodies and dig through them. "She's not here!" She hissed as she turned to the guards. "They said she was close. So where is she?" She kicked the ground, and from here I could tell she was seething.

"They are looking for me..." I whispered

"You don't know that." My dad whispered beside me.

I sighed. I knew he didn't want to believe my words. But I knew they were true.

The woman screeched in frustration as she turned to a man who had just come strolling out of the building. "No use getting so angry Lydia." The man laughed.

"I want a turn with that wolf." She hissed. "I bet I can get him to talk."

The moment she mentioned the wolf, I knew she was talking about Derek. "They captured them..." I whispered.

"You'll get your turn. But first, have the rest of the woods been checked?" The man asked, scanning the tree line. I got down as low to the ground as I could, hiding along with my father.

My heart pounded in my chest. Derek has been captured. I had to do something...but what?

"I don't know about you, but I can sense someone else out there..." The man growled, looking out into our direction.

My dad pulled me closer to him. And I felt my heart stop. I couldn't let him get hurt too.

"STAY HERE." I hissed, and then pushed him aside as I stood and strode out into the field to face the assassins.

My dad hissed my name but I ignored him. I felt Liz beside me. She was going to stick with me as far as she could. But once the assassins took me inside, I was on my own. At least until I could find the others, and hopefully get us all out in one piece.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Authors Note: Alright guys...here is the last chapter! The sequel will be up in the next few days, so keep an eye out! it's called "The Lost One" Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter, even though I'm sure its gonna drive you crazy until I get the sequel up haha sorry about that! But thank you ALL for the AMAZING reviews! Love ya'll! Enjoy! =D_**

**_Venting_**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Great. Just freaking great.

I paced the room that I had been thrown into. Nothing but blank white walls and a bed in the corner. As far as I could tell, the door was dead bolted, and there were no windows. And to top all that off, Liz couldn't get in here. No spirit could.

I sighed in frustration and kicked my sneaker against the door. It barely made a sound.

"HELLO!" I screamed, hoping some one would hear me, and maybe even decide to speak to me. I need a chance, any chance, to get out of this room!

When no one responded I plopped down on the bed, and covered my face with my hands. What was I going to do? I came in here to try and get to Derek, but if I couldn't get out of this room, what was the point? I basically just put me and my baby in danger... grave danger...

I was terrified. I was angry, and I couldn't just sit here...but there was nothing I could do! Tears streamed down my face as I laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball. Now what?

* * *

I lost track of time. I had no idea how long I had been in this room, laying in this bed, when suddenly, the door clicked and a shadow filled the doorway.

"Derek?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Not quite." Laughed a voice from the doorway. It was definitely NOT Derek. It was the woman from the woods. Lydia.

"Get up. The boss wants to speak with you." She sneered. Flipping her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Part of me was yelling, "get up, make a move, this is your chance", and another part of me was yelling, "Stupid! What are you thinking! Now you have to face the leader of the Cabal and he's the one who wants the baby!"

"If you don't come on your own, I can always make you." Lydia hissed as she began peeling off one of her gloves.

I shook my head and jumped to my feet, summoning courage that I didn't know I had. "Lets go." I growled, as she turned and led me out of the room.

The building was nothing but long dark hallways. We passed a few people as we made our way through the building, but I didn't see any of my friends.

Lydia led me into an office where a man with dark hair sat at a long table.

"Ah. Finally." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had a large emerald ring on his middle finger, that glittered in the light. "I've been waiting to see the girl who has been causing us so much trouble."

Lydia pointed to a chair for me to sit, and then went to stand beside the man.

"Sit down Chloe." He sighed, motioning again to the chair.

Hesitantly, I sat. My guard was up, and a million thoughts were running through my mind. There had to be a way out of here. A way to Derek and the others, and a way to get out of here...

The man sighed. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a guess and assume your Mr. St. Cloud."

He smirked and nodded. "Thats right. And do you know what it is I do here?"

Now that I wasn't so sure of. Other than he collected powerful beings, like Lydia behind him, and that he wanted us...dead.

"Chloe, The Cabal is a very powerful organization, and I would love to have you and your...friends, join."

He tapped his fingers on the wooden table, his eyes sparkling.

"We won't join you." I hissed. Did he think I was stupid? He didn't really want us. He wanted my baby. My hands fluttered to my stomach, where I could feel my baby kicking away.

He sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

* * *

It felt like months had gone by, and I never saw the outside of this pathetic room. Food was delivered to me regularly. And I was occasionally asked if I would reconsider the offer to join the Cabal. I ALWAYS refused.

I knew I was getting closer to my due date due to the fact that my baby was kicking regularly, not to mention the small waves of pain I would feel in my lower back and abdomen.

I woke up startled. A wave of pain hitting me hard. I sat up and noticed my legs were wet, as well as the white sheets on my bed. "Oh no.." I cried. grasping my stomach. "No no no no...not here...not now...please..." I cried, turning my eyes up to the white ceiling. "Please.." I begged to myself.

The door swung open with a thud, and there in the doorway, was Derek.

"DEREK!" I screamed, my hands fluttering out to him in a panic. He ran to me and pulled me to him. "Its okay. We're going to get out of here." He sighed.

I felt him stiffen. I knew he knew.

"Chloe no...we got to get out of here!" He lifted me into his arms and headed for the door. Pain washed over me once again. I knew we were in trouble. I've heard horror stories of labor lasting for hours upon hours, but apparently my baby wasn't going to take very long. She wanted out, and she wanted out now.

Derek headed down the hallway, as I tried to steady my breathing. "Where are the...other-rs..." I managed to choke out.

"They are getting the others. we're heading for the woods."

The hallways were empty. Where was everyone? Surely it wasn't going to be THIS easy to escape? I flinched in Derek's arms and he was forced to set me down in the hallway for a minute while I clenched his hands in my fists.

"Chloe, can you hold on for a few more minutes. We are so close..." Derek whispered. "How far?" I sighed in pain, and looked up at Derek. He pointed to the end of the hall to a doorway. "Just through that door."

I clenched my jaw and nodded. "Hurry."

Derek gathered me in his arms and sprinted for the door. We stepped out into the grassy field and found out why the halls were empty. They were all out here.

Derek muttered a string of profanity as he made a beeline for the woods. He found a little spot and set me down. "Chloe, I'm going to go get Lauren." He was panicked, and I was in pain. So I simply nodded, and he was gone.

* * *

I felt the need to push. So I did. Pain seared through my body. I wanted to pass out. Anything, to get away from the pain. I never knew it would feel quite like this. I knew it would be bad but seriously? I cried, I screamed. I could just make out Liz's voice beside me. She was here, and that comforted me some. Even if she couldn't do anything.

Moments later I felt Derek return. He sat behind me and pulled my back against his chest. His arms encircling me, my hands grasping his. Aunt Lauren was here too. Yelling out orders. I listened to her words, but mostly concentrated on Derek's breathing. It helped to steady mine.

"ONE MORE HARD PUSH CHLOE!" She yelled, I did as she said and seconds later a little wail cried out.

"It's a girl." Aunt Lauren cried, tears streaming down her face, her blonde hair hanging in her eyes.

"Sydney?" I sighed, looking up at Derek, who was completely mesmerized by the baby in Aunt Lauren's arms.

A smile lit up his face as he looked back down at me. "You did it." He smiled. I shook my head. "We did."

"You sure did." A voice hissed from across from us. Derek stiffened and my heart immediately began to pound.

Derek let go of me, and lunged for Aunt Lauren and Sydney, but he was too late.

The man reached out for Aunt Lauren, in one swipe he snatched Sydney from her arms, passing her over to Lydia. Aunt Lauren's blue eyes turned to me, completely startled. Scared.

"NO!" I screamed. And in one swift motion, her neck snapped and her body fell to the ground. I didn't have time to think about it. I couldn't let my baby get hurt too...

Derek turned to Lydia, ready to pounce.

"Don't even think about it mutt. I'd kill her in an instant and you know it. This tiny little body wouldn't last a second in my bare hands." She sneered at us.

I was weak. My whole body shook as I wavered to my feet. Grabbing at the tree branches beside me to steady myself.

"Please." I begged. "Don't hurt her."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Your pathetic. The whole lot of you."

A loud buzzing began heading our way. Derek stood, strained, trying to figure out what to do. I could feel the wheels turning in his mind as he stood between me and them. He wanted to lunge. To attack. His entire being was sending off waves of anger, of frustration. He couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. Not without hurting Sydney.

I heard my baby cry and cringed. The buzzing got louder and suddenly Lydia turned. The man at her heels, watching her back as they ran to the field.

"NO!" I Screamed. I stumbled a few steps. Derek ran after them, his clothes shredding as he shifted to a giant black wolf and took down the man. But that wasn't Derek's target. He wanted Lydia. But she had already jumped aboard a small jet that had landed in the clearing.

"STOP THEM!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I stumbled from the woods. my legs ached, and I knew I had to have torn something because blood was running down my legs.

I knew the others where there in the clearing, but it was like time had sped up. No one knew what to do. Derek lunged at the plane but it had already lifted into the air, my baby on board.

"NO!" I screamed again. My mind was blank. I screamed, and cried, my body collapsing to the ground. Derek was howling in the distance.

I couldn't feel anything but pain. "My baby.." I cried. my fists banging against the hard ground. "Sydney!"


End file.
